Deadly Love Triangles
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Ally wants Jim and she'll do anything to get him. Vida and Jim try to ignore her but Ally makes it difficult until she makes a plan that will kill Vida and force Jim to do the unthinkable. Rated M for lemons
1. The Devil

I miss him. He's been gone for 3 weeks for training and he won't be back for another week.

It's been 3 years since our voyage to Treasure Planet and Jim and I grew so close with each other and he and his mom had gotten closer and understanding of each other.

Now that we were both 18, Jim had bought a house for the two of us.

I was on my way to the next class until Damien comes over and starts walking with me.

"Hey, Vida! How's it going?" His green eyes wide and his short black hair combed back.

"You know, the usual." I said shrugging, holding the books in my arms.

"Hey, you coming to practice with the band, right? We want to practice that song…what's called?"

He started to scratch his head and I laughed. "You mean, hurry up and save me."

"Yeah, that's the one. Besides, I know Simon's been asking for you."

I sighed. Simon was the drummer in our band and apparently he has a crush on me even though I already told him I have someone already.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was like a bad boy type of guy. He would skip class or get in trouble.

He was alike like Jim but Jim was different. He had reasons why he acted the way he did. Now, Jim was training to be a commander.

And Jim had something Simon didn't. History. Jim and I have been together for 3 yrs and 10 months.

Although I miss him, I'm still glad he's changing to become a commander.

Jim had 2 more years to graduate and I was about to graduate from my senior year.

"You can tell him I'm coming. I have dance practice right now so I'll be there around 4."

I took out my phone to see if Jim had called me or left a message but he hadn't.

When he calls, he's always busy with something. He said he was going to call back after Wednesday but he hasn't and today is Friday.

"Your guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't called and I'm pretty sure he would've called by now." I said, putting the phone back in my stonewashed jeans.

"Well, speak of the devil." He said softly. I followed his gaze and saw the _devil _walking towards us wearing her big sunglasses, yellow legging and a long gray shirt with black and white design on the front.

The shirt reached on her legs and her black heels made her look taller.

However, I was taller than her. I was 5'6 and Jim was 5'7. We both had a growth spurt over the years but you know, we are always an inch of a difference.

She was 5'3 or 5'4 and had pale skin, blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde straight hair.

My hair reached my mid-back since I kept cutting and the highlights bought out my eyes.

She hated me the moment she transferred to this school.

She always tries to put me down or size me up but I simply ignore her.

I mean, come on what can she possibly do to me that hasn't be done already.

I faced pirates, spiders, cyborg, and planet destructions and still lived. Hell, I have the scars to prove it. One on my cheek the same way Jim has his. And another on my right arm. You can barely see it but it's still visible if you get close enough.

Her name is Alison Barucas. But everyone calls her Aly.

She's the queen bee of the school and she puts everyone down on the spot. So, right now her boyfriend of the week was the quarterback with broad muscles.

He was cute but he had this look that made you feel all exposed.

"Well, well, well." She sneered as she stopped in front of me. "If it isn't the loser and her pet, the wanna-be."

"What do you want?" Her words didn't faze me. I just played along, sometimes throwing comments at her. I can't help it. I did that to Jim when we first met and too other people, that's who I am.

"Is it true what they say about you being one of the crew that went on the voyage to find Treasure Planet?" She pretended to act surprised. I could've said yes but I didn't want to deny it either.

So, I simply said "Why don't you use your brain for once and figure it out yourself?"

She gaped at me, then regained her composure. "Whatever, I don't have time to find out about you. I have better things to do right now."

"Oh, so talking to me is a better thing right now because you're doing it right now."

She hmph'd and walked away with her boyfriend.

"Damn, Vida! You're the only person who stands up to her."

"Hey, you're supposed to have fun with your toys, right?" I stopped at my door and turned to Damien who was smiling. "Besides, it makes her use her brain for once so she can think of new ways to 'torture' me. Ha! See ya later, Damien!"

"Ha! You're right! See ya!" He yelled back.

I waved and walked into class.


	2. Surprise

I kept looking at my phone, debating whether I should call her or not.

I felt bad that I didn't call her for the past 2 days but I wanted to get my training done with so I can come home early.

Right now, I was walking to my mom's Inn since Vida wasn't out of school yet.

If I called her, she probably wouldn't answer so I just put away my phone.

I reached my mom's house and went inside.

"JIM!" My mother yelled as she ran to hug me.

"Jimmy! You're back!" Ben said, passing out some food to a customer.

"What happened?" My mother asked. "I thought you weren't coming home for another week."

"I was until I decided that I missed you guys too much."

"Hmm, or is it cause of Vida." Ben said, walking over to me.

"Speaking of whom, I should probably get going. If I leave now, I'll make it in time to pick her up."

"Oh, Jim. You can't leave right now. Since you left, Vida leaves school around 5, and then she comes over at 6 to help me out."

"Oh, well what does she do?" she hasn't told me about this. I assumed she walked home since I couldn't pick her up.

"Oh, um…she's in a band called, 'The Rockers', and they practice afterschool. Nice kids, all of them. Especially the kid, what's his name?" my mom asked and Ben answered for her.

"Simon."

"Right, Simon. Very respectful and always helps Vida." I was getting a bit jealous at the thought that Vida was hanging out with another guy.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Jimmy. She loves you remember?" Ben left after placing arm on my shoulder and leaving to help another customer.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and change out of your uniform. It'll get dirty."

"Sure, mom!" I said, walking up the stairs.

I left some of my clothes in my old room since I always visit my mom. Since I was going to see Vida, I decided to change into my 'bad boy' outfit that Vida called.

She said she always loved it.

The pants weren't as baggy anymore. They were baggy but not as big as it was 3 yrs ago.

I went and helped my mom pick up orders while I waited for the time to hurry up. Around 3:50, I told my mom I was going to see Vida at her band practice. She waved me off and I left and started to walk to her school.

It was a 15 minute walk to her school and once I got there. There were a lot of people in the yard.

I went inside and looked in every classroom. After about 15 minutes, I stopped and sighed.

Where was I going to find Vida in here?

The building was huge and the hallways were packed with classes.

I tried to think where Vida would go to practice until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, cutie!" I turned and saw a short blonde girl smiling. "I haven't seen you around here, before. What's your name?"

She got closer and batted her eyelashes as if she wanted to flirt. Vida once did it to Ben, but only once to get him to talk about the treasure.

I stepped back cautiously, maybe I could give her a hint she was coming on too strong. "UH…Jim…" I said.

She grabbed my hand and shook it and held it longer than usual. I pulled away and tried to act casual.

"My name is Alison, but you…" She grabs my arm and places her head on it. "Can call me Aly."

I pulled my arm and her face showed hurt but it went away quickly. "Oh, you don't have to be scared of me. I won't bite but I might make an exception since you're so delicious." She said, licking her lips.

I stepped out of her way and thought to myself that this girl is just horny and wants to be laid.

"Look, Aly…I need to find my girlfriend right now so if you could just tell me where this band called 'The Rockers' are practicing, then I would really appreciate."

"What? The Rockers? Why do you want to know?"

"My girlfriend is in that band and I need to see her."

"Which one is your girlfriend, there are 2 girls." She asked, her voice hitching higher.

"Look, are you going to tell me or not? Cuz if not, I'll just find it myself."I started to walk away until she stopped in front of me.

"No! I mean, no. They're on the second floor past the lunchroom and next to the janitor's closet on your right."

"Thanks!" I ran off and followed her directions.

However, I didn't hear anything on the second floor and made 2 whole circles until I heard some laughing.

"Simon, stop! Ha-ha! Stop!" That sounded like Vida. I followed the noise and I heard someone say, "Okay, Simon, you get the drums and once…Hey! Aria and Damien! Could you just stop making out for 5 minutes and let's practice again!"

Now I knew that was Vida and ran to the sound of her voice.

I stopped short of the door and peeked in.

Surely, there she was. Vida was tapping the microphone and testing it. She was wearing a short sleeved gray dotted shirt and jeans with her wavy hair parted from the side.

A tall, dark haired dude walked with a redhead, hand in hand up the small stage.

"Okay, finally! I thought you guys would never stop!" Vida said, hand on her hip. God, she looked sassy in that pose.

"Aw! Vida, don't worry, it won't happen again." the redhead said as she hugged her and Vida laughed.

The red head was wearing a simple pink shirt and white bow skirt with some white flats.

"You're lucky you're my best friend and your boyfriend is like a brother to me."

"Hey, what about me?" The blonde guy said near the drums.

"Uh…I'll think about it." Vida said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Harshness," The dark haired guy said. At least, I knew this one had a girlfriend.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's practice. What song we should sing? We already sang, 'hurry up and save me' and 'Bye, Bye beautiful."

"You sound hot when you sing that, Vida." The blonde guy said. I gripped the doorway and fought the urge to jump in.

"Uh…leave your flirts to yourself. I'm taken, Simon." She said, placing hair behind her ear. She didn't blush which is a good thing.

"Just cause you're taken doesn't mean I can't give you compliments."

"Subject change!" The red head yelled.

"Yes, thank you!" Vida said, obviously sounding relieved.

"How about 'Can't be tamed'. Aria dances to it so…"

"Ugh…ew! Save that for when we're gone!" Vida said, pretending to be disgusted. "Alright, we'll sing it. Everyone okay with that?"

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"Excuse me!" I jumped and turned around to see a black haired girl with black bangs with brown eyes standing behind me. She was wearing a red shift dress and red heels with a black handbag.

"Yeah?"

"I need to get in with me friends. They're expecting me. What are you doing here? Wait, your Vida's guy aren't you?"

"Yeah, could you not tell her I'm here? I want to surprise her."

"I don't think hiding in the doorway counts as a surprise, but okay no worries." She went inside and everyone yelled as they came in.

"Bella! Just in time! We're about to sing 'Can't be tamed'"

"Great!" the black haired girl sat down on the sofa facing them.

"Okay, Ready Simon? Start with a fast beat, Damien, you get the electric piano to match Simon's and Aria, you have your guitar right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, you know your chorus right. And When Damien says, like Mafia, I'll start."

They got into position with Aria next to Vida, Damien behind them and next to Simon.

"Okay, ready 1…2…3"

The beat got really fast and the guy were really hitting it.

Aria came in with the electric guitar and Vida moved her head and went to microphone stand and grabbed it with each hand.

Then, she started to sing really fast and her voice got really deep.

"_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy. Have to get my way, yep, 24 hours a day cuz I'm hot like that. Every guy, everywhere just gives me mad attention, like I'm under inspection. I always gets a ten cuz I'm built like that."_

Vida was tapping her leg on the ground to the beat. Her mouth was near the microphone and she moved her upper body with the beat.

Everyone started to dance to the beat and banging their heads.

"_I go through guys_ _like money flyin' out their haaands they try to change me but they realize they caaaan't__and every tomorrow is a day I never plaaaaanned__. __If you're gonna be my man, understaaaaaand."_

Aria came in and started to sing. "_I can't be taaaaamed, I can't be saaaaaved. I can't be blaaaamed, I can't, can't__I can't cant be taaaamed, I can't be chaaaanged__I can't be saaaaved, I can't be (can't be)__I can't be tamed."_

"_If there is a question about my intentions I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya Or tell ya to go to hell. I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged If you can understand this, we can make some magic__I'm on like that. I wanna fly. I wanna drive. I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know.__And if you try to hold me back I might explode__Baby by now you should knoooow."_

"_I can't be taaaaamed, I can't be taaaaamed, I can't be blaaaamed. I can't, can't, can't, can't be taaaamed. I can't be chaaaanged. I can't be taaamed. I can't be can't I can't be taaamed."_

"_I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA__. __Don't chaaaaaaange me, don't chaaaaaaaange me, don't chaaaaaaange me. Don't chaaaaaange" _

"_I can't be taaamed."_

"_I wanna fly. I wanna drive. I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know. And if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby by now you should knooooooow."_

"_I can't be taaaaamed, I can't be saaaaaved__I can't be blaaaaamed, I can't, can't__I can't can't be taaaaamed, I can't be chaaaaanged__I can't be saaaaaved, I can't be, can't__I can't be taaaaamed."_

The song ended and Vida looked down then up.

"Whoo! Yeah! That was freakin' awesome. This is so going on your facebook!"

"Really, Bella? On facebook?" Vida asked placing the microphone on the stand again.

"Why not? It'll show your man that you can sing." Vida smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"And it'll teach little miss snotty nose she can't beat us." Aria said, climbing down and plonking on the sofa.

"You mean, Aly?" Vida asked, walking down.

"Uh, yeah. The blonde, man. The short girl who hits on guys every chance she gets it. She probably would hit on your guy if she saw him." Bella said as Darien sat down beside Aria.

"Look, I really don't care about Aly. Jim and I have something she'll never have which is trust and love. Jim and I have been through so much together for the past 3 years and Aly won't be able to change that."

"Hmm. Yes." Simon said, sounding a bit jealous. "If he really loved you, he wouldn't leave you alone for a month and not answer your calls."

Vida turned sharply and frowned. "Look, Simon. Get over it. I'm proud of him and even though I miss him, he left with a really good reason."

"And he couldn't think of a better reason for him to stay." I saw Vida's fists clench.

"Dude, back off." Damien said.

Okay, this guy was going too far. First, hitting on my girlfriend, then blaming me for my training.

Now, I should make an entrance. I fixed my hair the way we first met and walked in.

"Who in the hell is coming in here during our rehearsal?" Vida turned and gasped.

"Well, I was going to come in and say hi but I'll leave if you want…" I said, shooting her favorite sideways glance.

"JIM? JIM!" She ran into my arms and twirled her around before settling here back on her feet.

"So, the mysterious guy finally comes."

Vida kissed me passionately and pulled me to her friends.

"Hey, guys, this is Jim and Jim this is my best friend Aria, her boyfriend, Damien, his best friend Simon, and my other best friend Bella."

We exchanged greetings and I tried to ignore the angry glare Simon was giving me.

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Simon said coldly.

"Simon!" Vida warned.

He just shrugged and left the room.

"Don't worry about him, Vida, he'll get over it."

She just smiled but I knew she wasn't okay. Her body was tensing up and she was rubbing her arms.

All signs of nervousness.

"Well, I was until I decided that I should get my training done earlier which is why I haven't called you or been too busy to pick up your calls for the past few days. I wanted to see you."

"Awww!" the girls said.

"Guys!" Vida said, blushing.

"So, Jim. Your girl here is freaking awesome at singing along with my girl. Did you have any idea about her singing?"

"Yeah, sort of. But she tends to hide things from me sometimes." I said, hoping for her to get the message. She smiled sheepishly and hugs me again.

"Well, I think…" Bella said, smoothing out her skirt and grabbing her handbag. "Practice is over. Remember, girls, about our dance practice during class tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" The girls yelled to her as they left to hug her.

"So, Jim. How you been doing?"

"Uh, good. I guess."

"Hm… Good. We should hang out sometimes."

I wondered about Simon, the way he seemed so angry when I came in and stormed off.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"About that guy who left. Simon?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's just jealous that you're here. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but since you're dating Vida, he sees you as a threat." He said, getting up. "But don't worry about it. Vida hasn't given him a chance at all so you're good in that department."

He stopped talking as the girl came back and the red head went over to Damien.

"Is it time to go?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, grabbing her book bag from the sofa and placing it on her shoulder. "You have a lot of making up to do." She said, placing her arms on my neck.

I chuckled and whispered in her ear. "I'll gladly make them up."

She giggled and kissed me.


	3. He's mine

I was walking hand in hand with Jim towards the exit of the school.

He changed over the years. He muscles on his arms, chest, and abs. they weren't huge like Damien but he wasn't lanky as Simon either.

They were in the middle. Visible and oh so sexy.

After a while of us talking, he grew quiet for some reason.

"Is everything okay?" I asked,

He didn't answer.

"Jim?"

"Hmm, What? Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you say?" he said, smiling at me.

"I asked, if everything was okay?"

"Well, yeah, I guess but why didn't you tell me you were in a band?" he didn't sound angry nor upset, but his voice sounded like he was in doubt.

"Well, I don't know. Every time we try to talk, you're always busy and when we do talk, its only for a short time so I guess I never had the chance." I said, looking down.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you found something to do while I was gone."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad, I just wondered why you didn't tell me."

Phew, good. I can't stand for him to be mad. "The guy, on the other hand, I don't know, I have a feeling he hates me."

I laughed quietly and pulled his hand to stop him from walking. "Simon doesn't hate you, he's just jealous."

"Well, he always hits on you. I don't like it."

"He just…hey! How did you know he hits on me?" I asked. I haven't said anything to him nor my friends.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I sort of, listened in on you guys during your rehearsal."

I yanked my hand out of his and crossed my arms.

"What? Why didn't you come in? I can't believe you spied on me!" I said, feeling anger boiling in my veins but forcing myself to calm down

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you and if I came in, you would lose your concentration."

"I don't…"

He raised a hand and stopped me. "Don't lie. Tell me if you concentrated for a long period of time with me in your mind."

I was about to contradict but then shut my mouth. He was right. All I could concentrate on is him.

"Thought so. But anyways, I'm sorry." He said, grabbing my hands and smiling my favorite lopsided grin.

I refused to give in but he had pulled me from my waist to his body and held me there. "I love it when you get feisty."

He kissed my forehead, and then trailed his lips down my face and near my mouth.

I shook my head away and he gave me his famous sad face.

He placed my hands on his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Vida, come on. I missed you, especially those nights…." He whispered while nibbling my neck, then placing his forehead against mine.

I smiled and answered, "Well, why don't we go make it up later tonight? You owe me big time."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

We kissed until we heard someone yell, "Hey cutie!"

He growled softly out of annoyance and pulled away, while holding my hand.

I turned and saw the _devil _smirking with her 2 friends behind her, trying to copy her movements and wardrobe.

"Aly! What are doing here?" I hissed at her.

But she wasn't staring at me, she was staring at Jim with her flirty eyes and smiling.

Jim tightened his grip on my hand and stepped back slightly.

"So, how much did loser here pay for you to kiss her."

"I didn't pay him anything. He's my boyfriend."

"Ha! You? You can't get a boyfriend. He's so way out of your league. He has the bad boy type that I looove."

She said, getting close to me.

I stepped towards her too, my posture in the defensive.

"For your information, _Aly,_ we've been dating for 3 yrs now, a much higher number than any of your ex's of the week combined."

Now, our faces were inches apart. She was smirking and I was dead serious.

"Whatever! How much do you want to bet if I kiss him, he'll dump you on the spot?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Look, I am her boyfriend and she isn't lying. Besides, why does a plastic doll matter what other people do or not?" he said.

I gasped along with the other girls at his words. By now, he had come up behind me and shot her an angry look that he did to Silver when we were younger.

"Aww, whatever!" she said, waving us off but I knew he had thrown her off. "I know you'll be after me. They always do."

She walked past us and snapping her fingers for the other girls to follow.

Once they were out of earshot, I turned to Jim and he was still miffed, they was his eyebrows were scrunched up.

"I don't like her. She comes on too strong." He said, looking back at me.

"How do you know her?"

"Earlier, when I was looking for you. She kept touching me and flirting. God, I hate girls like that. I like someone who's feisty and who played pranks on my and torturing when we were on the R.L.S Legacy." He quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

I laughed and hugged him.

"I hope you're talking about me."

"But if I wasn't… Oh no! Don't give me that look. Of course, I mean you."

I smiled and we kissed each other tenderly, then walked off to our house.


	4. A Heated Night

It was late, probably around 11.

Vida and I helped my mom close up shop around 9 and I dropped Vida off at home.

After, I dropped her off; I told her that I was going to visit some friends. She nodded and went inside.

Now, I was walking back home to Vida. She probably might be asleep, probably wasn't. I don't know. She had a weird curfew. She could sleep at anytime and still wake up early.

She had told me that her dad, Silver, were always sleeping late and waking up early to go on voyages.

Once I reached the door, I took out my keys and opened it.

"Vida?" I called but I didn't hear anyone. "Vida?"

The lights were on, upstairs and downstairs and the food was still warm.

I shrugged off my black coat and placed it on the sofa.

I walked up the stairs and called out again.

"Vida?"

I heard soft music coming softly from our room.

I quietly leaned on the door and could hear the music from inside. It was soft and I opened the door quietly.

I saw Vida, her bare leg on top of the covers, sleeping soundly; hugging the teddy bear I bought for her and her locket was open near the drawer and was playing.

A holographic view of a woman, probably in her mid twenties was singing, she had green eyes and black hair with tanned skin and a green dress that bought out her eyes.

Then, just as she was finishing singing, a little girl in pigtails with hazel eyes came into view by her mother and they finished singing.

Then, it repeated over and over again. The woman sang first, "_On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember."_

The little girl came and sang along side with the woman. "_Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."_

As I got closer, I made the wood creak and Vida groaned in her sleep and hugged her pillow tighter.

I stopped short and quietly took off my boots and sock. I closed the locket and looked at Vida.

Her hair was strewn over her face and her shoulder was high up on her cheek, concealing her face, she was wearing one of my long gray shirts that reached her mid-thigh.

I stepped into bed and pulled her close to me.

She gave a sleepy protest from being moved from her position but she settled into my chest and sighed.

I played with her hair and thumbed her side.

She looked beautiful with the moonlight hitting her face.

I started to trace her cheek and her right arm and softly touched her scar. It bought back memories of us from before came back.

I started to softly wake her up since she kept moving her head. Probably, from being away from me so long, her body was getting accustomed without my warmth.

"_Vida…Vida."_

"Mmm?"

"It's me. Wake up."

"Hmm?" Her eyes opened sleepily and she yawned. "Jim?"

I smiled and kissed her softly on her lips.

She sat up and stretched her arms and yawned again. I sat up also.

"What time is it?"

"Around 10."

"Hmm." She plopped back on bed and I chuckled.

"I'm surprised to find you in bed early. Your food was warm when I came in."

"It was? That's odd; I went to bed around 9:30. It shouldn't be warm."

"Well," I said, hovered over her and placing my hands on either side of her face. "You seemed pretty busy these past few weeks."

"Yeah, well. What do you expect? You've been gone so I needed to find something."

"Hmm. I'm sorry about that." I leaned closer to her.

"Hmm. You should be. I've been lonely, especially at night." she pouted her lips and it looked promising.

"Well, I'll make it up."

"You better." I smiled and leaned down some more to kiss her tenderly. I started to pull back but she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down.

"Nuh-uh! You owe me!" I kissed her again, sweetly and tenderly. But, the kiss started to deepen and I soon found myself tangling my fingers into her hair and pressing my boy against hers.

Vida's hand started to roam my chest and abs and I couldn't help but groan against her delicate touch.

Our breathing was becoming ragged and I started to kiss her neck and bite the hollow of her neck, just under her jaw and near her ear.

She moaned as I trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone then back up to her mouth.

I needed to hear her moans and I needed her to yell out my name.

My hands roamed under shirt and I felt the bump of her breast. She gasped as I felt her hardening nipples.

"Oh, Jim…" She moaned, clutching me tighter and arching her back. I raised her shirt higher and it revealed soft, smooth skin.

I trailed kisses from her neck to her stomach, just stopping near her panties.

She took off my shirt and placed kisses on my neck causing me to groan and push harder against her.

We kissed harder and lustfully, our moan becoming louder as we explored each other. Soon, her shirt was off and I started to play with her nipples.

She closed her eyes and arched her back even more.

I whispered softly in her ear while still playing with her breasts. "God, you're so sexy. I need you right now."

"And I need you, Jim." She whispered softly as she flipped me over and she was straddling my waist.

She ran her hands up and down my abs and chest, and I felt my muscles contract under her touch.

Her smiled and scooted down my body, sitting her groin over my own and rubbing them together slowly.

I could feel her groin on top of my own and my erection was becoming painfully hard.

"Damn, baby!" I moaned gripping her hips and closing my eyes. When I opened them, she had a slight blush on her cheeks and her eyes were closed.

I took this to my advantage and flipped her over.

I smiled and leaned down to wrap my lips around one nipple and my finger on another. She moaned as I played with her nipples and switching them.

"Oh, Jim!" She moaned again, reaching for my belt and pants.

I pulled away and kissed her neck hard and biting it while she took off my belt and slid down my pants.

I sighed into her neck as I felt the relief of the pants taken off. She then took off my boxers, freeing me from the cloth and I pressed my erection against her hip.

She gripped my shoulder and groaned. "See what you do to me?" I said, sucking on her nipple, then her bottom lip.

I reached down and took off her underwear and tossed them aside.

I teased her by gently letting her feel the tip of my erection touch her opening. She squirmed and clutched my shoulder tighter.

"Please…just…" I didn't let her finish as I kissed her harder again. I could feel her moving her hip down so my erection could get inside but I kept pulling back.

"Tell me…" I growled, kissing her neck and biting her again. "Say you want this and I'll do it."

"Jim, oh! God! Yes, I want you! I want it!" she yelled as I sucked under her ear.

My member was painfully throbbing and I needed to be in her.

I positioned between her thighs, gently nudging them wider with my legs, my elbows and knees bearing all of my weight.

I kissed her softly as my hips moved closed and I gently inserted myself in her.

She gasped and clutched my shoulder hard as I pushed myself inside her more. God, she was so tight and she felt so good.

I set a pace and kept pushing in and out of her.

She soon was grinding her hips with me inside and god it felt so good.

"F..faster.. HARDER." She begged. Closing her eyes and kissing my neck. I groaned as I felt her walls contracting me.

I placed my hands on her hips, thrusting myself into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly, shouting my name as well as other things.

During our moans and yelling and kissing, I realized I lost my rhythm and was pulling myself out almost completely and ramming back inside her harder, and harder.

She had already wrapped her legs around my waist while I continued to ram her over and over again.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and threw me back. We were still connected and I was sitting up, with her straddling me, her legs around my waist.

"Damn, baby…it feels so good…" I groaned, clutching her grinding hips.

She kissed me and it got deeper, our tongues matching the rhythm of our grinding hips. She rocked and pushed her hips harder into my own and I kept groaning and while my hands skimmed over her back, ass, and hips as my pelvis joined and moved with hers.

She was kissing me fiercely now, my tongue sliding firmly against hers, her fingers clutching my shoulders and neck.

Noises escaped from our lips and dirty talk was being heard from each of our lips.

Now, she was grinding into me relentlessly, her movements intensifying which caused me to move in and out of her.

She shivered and strained as she continued her pace.

Soon, she was being jumped up and down; her legs spread wide as each time she jumped, my hips thrust her up, slamming her back down into me.

Her moans had become screams and I too, was moaning.

I felt her wall tighten as she shuddered, her breathing frantic as she released. Her juices flooded over me, and she fell limp as her muscles realized.

But, I wasn't done yet. She slumped forward and slowly, I flipped her over so that I was taking the dominate position, her head resting on the pillows, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

I kissed her neck slowly while I pumped in and out of her.

""Oh damn, I can't ̶ God...I'm going to ̶ Just…a little more…" I whispered as her breathing picked and her body reacting.

She moaned with me, thrusting with me. I rammed into her harder and faster and she was yelling out.

Her walls tightened again and finally, I released into her, filling her up and some spilling out.

I fell forward, careful not to crush her. I was still inside and waited until she release her grip on my neck and shoulder as I pulled out.

Our breathing was becoming normal again and I lay beside her, covering us up with blankets.

I pulled her against me, her breasts touching my chest. She burrowed herself into my neck and sighed.

"I love you." I said, while placing an arm around her waist and another on her back, pulling her closer.

"I love you, too." She said, softly. Soon, I felt her breathing slowed and she was sleeping soundly.

And I too, fell asleep with her in my arms.


	5. The Brooch

**USE ZWINKY TO GET AN IDEA OF HER WARDROBE…**

* * *

I felt and arm on my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Jim, snoring softly.

I smiled and placed his hair behind his ears. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, naked, with his chest showing.

I tried to move but his arm was holding onto me tightly. I sighed and slowly undid his arm. I got out of bed and stretched, feeling a bit sore and tired. I checked myself in the mirror and saw that I had a bite mark on my neck.

Visible, but nothing that my hair won't hide. I checked the time but it was early, around 6:45. Jim was a late sleeper and I was an early sleeper.

I grabbed a towel and some clothes and showered.

After 15 minutes, I checked myself in the mirror. My tight dark gray knit top was fine along with my tight black pants.

My jeweled rose necklace showed and I swept my hair to the side to cover the bite mark.

I left and checked inside my room to see if Jim was sleeping. He was so I decided to get breakfast ready.

I closed the door quietly and ran down the stairs. My matching sneakers were in the closet so I put them on and went to wash my hands to get food ready.

I went to the refrigerator and took out some bacon and eggs and placed them on the counter. Jim liked his sunny side up so I grabbed the skillet and placed it on the oven and set it on high.

I placed some bread onto the toaster and started cracking eggs. Soon, I placed some bacon to cook alongside with the eggs.

As I waited for the food to get ready, I looked out at the window and saw kids yelling and playing.

Then, something strange happened. The window fogged up and a hazy image appeared. I rubbed my eyes and the window but it was still there.

I leaned closer and saw a pink and gold heart shaped brooch. It had golden rims and the middle of the brooch was pink but looked more like crystals. It had golden wings on the side.

It looked pretty and as I reached to touch the window, it glowed pink and opened. The inside was white with a pink crystal inside. Around the crystal were ribbons and stars in all colors.

Then, I smelled smoke and turned to see the bacon and eggs burning. I quickly ran to save it and turned off but when I looked at the window it was gone.

I shook my head and told myself I was losing it.

I placed the non-burnt pieces onto each place and threw away the burnt pieces.

"Well, well, well. I get to eat burnt food today." It took me awhile to see Jim hanging on the stair rail lazily with a sleepy look he had.

It reminded me of the time my dad gave him his first chore and I threw him the mop and bucket.

"Sorry, I got…distracted." I turned to the window but the image was gone.

"Hmm. Well." He huffed and jumped down the stairs and walked over to hug me. "I think you were distracted because of last night, which I have to say was the best night of my life."

"Oh, Really?" I asked as he kissed my lips tenderly.

"Yep but I will be expecting more of that later on." He said, pulling me down with him to the couch.

"Jim, you left me a bite mark on my neck." I said, pointing to it as I sat up on his waist.

He touched it gingerly and pulled back. "Do you want another one because you weren't complaining last night."

"Shut up! Besides, I have to go to school."

He pulled me down and wraps his arms tightly around my waist so I wouldn't escape. "Who says I'm gonna let you."

"Uh, I do and anyways I ha…mmm." He crashed his lips against mine and stopped me from talking.

"J-Jim. What about breakfast?" I said, between his lips as I tried to pull away. His hand reached under my shirt and traced circles on my back.

"I have a different kind of breakfast in mine." He whispered.

"I-I have to go in a little bit." I said, trying not to moan as he kissed my neck which is a huge turn-on for me.

"You'll go in a bit." He said, reaching for my lips again. He kissed me softly and I couldn't help but kiss back.

Then, he started to kiss me harder and hungrily like last night. Both of his hands were under my shirt and roaming my stomach and back.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned. He reached my bra and went under it to touch my breasts.

I moaned again and unconsciously pushed my hip harder into his pelvis. He groaned when I did this and I could feel the bulge growing in his jeans, and I unconsciously ground against it, moaning at the sparks of pleasure that shot through my body. He bucked his hips against me, obviously feeling it, too.

This was going too far and I couldn't stop. I was past that now.

He flipped me over and sucked on my neck again and I moaned louder and wrapped my arms around his neck, practically begging for more.

He was shirtless and was wearing jeans but that wasn't helping me at all.

I groaned as he bit me softly again on the same bite mark from yesterday. He pressed his groin against my hip and he was already hard.

He was unbuttoning my jeans while pushing his body against mine. I couldn't stop as much as I wanted to. I just couldn't.

My body was growing hot and I couldn't help but join him.

He won and he knew it.

He flipped me over on the couch and I groaned.

Not because of what he was doing, now that I was unbuttoning his jeans and kissing him but because of how weak I was when it came to sex and him.

He took of my shirt and trailed kisses on my collarbone and bare breast that he somehow managed to take off without me noticing.

I roamed my hands on his body and he shivered and groaned as I did this. He took off my underwear while I took off his boxer.

He was hard and so ready and I felt myself getting wetter by the minute.

He kissed me hard and I felt him thrust himself inside me really fast. I cried out and clutched his shoulders as he started to pump inside of me.

We were groaning and moaning as we moved our hips and our tongues fought for battle in each other's mouth.

God, he was going fast and I could feel him hit my G-spot every time. I always liked rough better than sweet but it didn't matter.

My whole body was arching as he thrusted into me harder and faster.

We yelled out each other names along with other things.

I was close, really close and tightened my legs around his waist to dig him deeper into me. Then it hit. Arching my back, I climaxed, my walls tightening around him.

A few seconds later he came too, biting my neck again and whispering words that was making me horny again.

I reached for his lips again and his sucked my bottom lip again.

"I hate you." I said, knowing I don't mean it but still having a need to say it.

"I hate you, too, my love, especially when it comes to sex."

"Oh shut it." I said as I tried to get up but he pinned my arms down.

"Jim, what are you doing? I have to g and clean up." I tried to wiggle myself out of his arms but he had this mischievous look in his face as he surveyed my naked body.

Suddenly, I grew hot and blushed and guessed that he wasn't done yet.

"Nuh-uh, Jim! No way. We are not doing it again. You won." I said, fighting stronger as he sucked on my neck and touched my breast and sides.

"Not yet," he said into my neck and he found my sensitive spot under my ear and licked it and I moaned loudly again which caused him to groan again.

Just as we were about to do it again, my phone rang and I jumped by Jim didn't.

"The…ahh…p-phone…oh!" I kept moaning as he sucked, bit, licked on my body.

"Mmm. Ignore it."

"I'm serious! Stop it. We can do it at night." I reached to the coffee table to get my phone and he kept kissing my neck and collarbone.

"Jim, I'm answering." He stopped but just hovered over me.

"Hello?" I pulled the phone away as Aria yelled.

"Where the freak are you? We were supposed to meet at the park ages ago."

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." Jim had kissed my neck again and was distracting me again as he whispered softly in my ears dirty talk. "_Jim, stop!" _I yelled-whispered.

He didn't stop of course.

"Is Jim over there?"

"Uh, yeah, ha-ha stop it!" I tried getting out of the couch but he kept pulling me back and tickling and kissing me.

"Okay, first, you just gave me an idea of what your distraction is and let me tell you, I so don't need that early in the morning and two, get your ass out of there in the next 5 minutes or I'm leaving you and letting you walk to school."

"Okay, ha-ha, I'm coming. I have to go."

"Yeah, sure hurry up and tell your lover boy to let you go!" she hung up and I placed the phone.

"Who was it?" Jim whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck.

"Aria, she wants to know why I'm late and two, stop what you are doing and help me get dressed. I'm going to get late."

"Ugh! Fine, but you owe me later on tonight." He said, getting off and putting on his boxers.

"Whatever." I said, getting up and putting on my bra and underwear. He just walked around in his boxers and tossed me my shirt and jeans.

Once those were on, I put on my sneakers again and grabbed my phone and tossed it inside my book bag.

I just grabbed my toast and ate it while walking out the door.

"I'll see you after practice Vida!" He said, smacking my butt as I ran down the stairs to find Aria.

* * *

**link to the brooch is here and on my profile**

**.net/fs9/150/i/2006/029/5/1/Crisis_Moon_Compact_by_  
**


	6. Unknown

A week has gone by and Vida and the girls seemed tired and their eyes look glazed over as if they were day dreaming.

Vida kept looking at the trees or anything to do with earth or wind, Aria kept looking at water and ice and Bella kept staring at fire or the lightning when it rained.

Vida had told me she kept dreaming about a heart shaped brooch and a woman saying the time is near.

I just told her it was a dream but she would argue that it felt so real and familiar.

Now that I think about it, Damien had told me the same thing about Aria, because she would wake up, her skin sweaty and burning and she kept repeating the same words in her dreams over and over and again, "Acqua ghiacco e freddo potere di cristallo."

He didn't understand what it meant and the language was so foreign.

I had told him that Vida had done the same thing except her skin felt hard and smooth, almost like earth. Vida kept repeating, "Terra, cielo e cristallo l'energia eolica." Over and over again for the past nights and then, just like that she'll go back to sleep.

Whenever we asked the girls about it they said they don't remember anything about it.

We didn't know anything about Bella. Only her mother was there but her mom worked late.

Tomorrow, the girls were going to sing Karaoke at this club called, "Glam and Shine." Anyone over the age of 16 could go in without parents.

Vida had signed them up for it and was really excited until Ally and signed in a name called, "The Queen Bee."

_Flashback_

"_The Queen Bee?" Asked Bella, who was beside Vida and Aria. "Who's in it?"_

"_Me." Ally said, twirling around and winking at me. "That's my band."_

_Vida started to laugh alongside Aria and that made Ally turn red. "You?" Vida said, while stifling laughter. "You don't have a band. Who's in it, your little robots or are you hiring someone."_

"_Laugh all you want, bitch. I decided to try new things, see what people like…" She said, looking at me then turning to Vida and the girls. "Besides, it's not like I have any competition. I'll wipe the floor with your failure and humiliation and then, we'll see who Jim wants to date."_

_Vida stopped smiling and her body had gone into the defensive and she stepped in front of me. "Jim doesn't want to date you… he has me."_

"_Then, you have nothing to worry about." And with that, she twirled and left, giving me an air kiss and moving her hips too much._

"_Ooohhh…" Vida had started to run after her with her fists clenched until Simon and Darien were holding her back but they were having trouble holding her. _

_Flashback ends._

That Ally girl was annoying and a total bitch. She actually thinks that I would dump Vida for her.

Come on, Vida and I have history and we've been through so much together that made our love stronger and because of that, I was waiting for the ring to come.

I want to ask her to marry me. And if I get the ring early, then my mom would set up the Inn as a party.

The band finished practicing and Vida and Aria sat down on the couch, looking tired.

I walked over to Vida with Darien going to Aria and placed a hand on her forehead.

Her skin felt weird, like earth but then it went all smooth again.

"You're okay?" I asked as I sat beside her and pulled her to me while Darien did the same.

"I'm fine; I just need to rest a bit. I'm good." She said, placing her head on my shoulder.

Aria was doing the same but fell asleep quickly. Bella, who was sitting down on the opposite sofa fell asleep on the armrest and Vida was knocked out.

We tried to wake them up but they were too tired or too deep in sleep.

Simon sat by Bella and awkwardly touched her shoulder. Vida told me they had dated but then they broke up for some reason. They were together for like a year. She knows that Bella still loves him even after they broke up.

Bella had said he was his true love and she was happy that they were friends.

Vida tried to encourage her to date him again but Bella simply sighed and said no. Simon was the one who would have to make the move.

Vida had moved her head and moved her body away from me and towards Aria who had done the same.

It was weird that they were all sleeping during this time. Usually, they're so hyped up and fighting with each other physically.

Not the type like, I'm going to kill you type but more like a friendly type almost like wrestling in a way.

"You know, the girls have been acting strange lately." Darien said, staring at Aria while stroking her hair.

"You mean the night things." I said.

"Yeah, but not only that, they always seem to be far away, as if they were day dreaming. I mean, Aria at home, she's can't stand still in one place but now she seems too tired to be moving. You know."

"Vida's the same way except she keeps talking about a brooch or something."

"Wait, did you say brooch." Simon asked who was sitting by Bella again.

"Yeah, why?"

"Darien, did Aria ever say anything about a heart shaped brooch."

"Yeah, she has, especially at night."

"Weird, because…." He placed his hands on his knees and stood up, pacing. "Because once, Bella came over to hang out and she fell asleep during the movie. I couldn't wake her up so I let her sleep and then…"

All the girls groaned and instinctively we all looked. They were frowning and their eyelids were moving.

"She started saying some weird words; I researched what I could remember but I couldn't find anything."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"I have no idea but she kept repeating it over and over again until…"

"She goes back to sleep." Darien said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah and she didn't remember a thing."

"Same thing with Vida." I said, rubbing my chin as I thought about this. Could something be happening to them and if so, what?"

She hadn't acted like this until… I widened my eyes as I thought about it over and over again. Could it be?

"Hey, when did you guys think this started?"

"When you came." Simon said harshly, as if to blame me.

"Simon!" Darien warned as he stood up too.

"No, he's right." I said, standing up also.

"What?" They both said, flustered.

"Look, this may be embarrassing but did you guys you know ever had…you know…" I trailed off and felt myself heat up.

Despite that we're guys; it makes it unnatural to talk about sex.

Darien widened his eyes, and then slanted them as if I was the suspect. Simon just folded his arms.

"What does sex have to do with anything?" Darien said.

"Look, just hear me out. Before I came, the girls weren't acting like this right?"

"Yeah." They said slowly, as if measuring what they were saying.

"So, when I came back, Vida and I had sex that same day." I saw Simon's jaw clench and Darien gaze seemed to be far away as if he was thinking about it. "Then the next day she acted all weird and kept staring at the kitchen window. Then, she kept acting weird this whole week."

"You know, now that I think about it." Darien said, running a hand through his hair. "Aria and I had sex too. The day you came and she started acting weird too. The way you said Vida was."

I rubbed my chin and tried to think about this. Could it be that sex was affecting them somehow?

"So?" Simon throwing his arms up in the air and started to pace again. "How can sex have anything to do with them?"

The girls groaned again and now Aria and Vida were on each armrest.

"Dude, you'll wake them up. Think about it. We have sex the same day and the next, the girls act all weird. Something must be going on."

"What about Bella?" I asked. If sex was the key, then that mean Bella must've had sex too.

Simon blushed and slanted his eyebrows angry. "What about her?" he hissed as if I offended him.

"Simon." Darien said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Have you had sex with her the same day Jim came?"

He stared at us then groaned. "Okay, okay! Yes, we did have sex. It was a onetime thing. It just happened."

He avoided our eyes and walked back to the sofa where Bella was. "Did she act weird the next day?"

"Damn it, Jim! I don't know. I left early that night. But I guess since she was all tired looking at school the next day."

I couldn't understand. We all have sex the exact same day and the next, the girls act all weird.

"Wait, so we all had sex the same day and the girls get affected the next day." Darien said, sitting down again. "Does that mean we can't have sex with them or what?"

"I don't know." I said, rubbing my chin and running a hand through my hair. This was confusing. If we all had sex the same day and the next the girls were acting weird, then something must've happened during that night.

I couldn't think of anything until I heard Vida call me.

"Jim." I turned and walked over to her. She was still sleeping but she was frowning.

"Darien." Aria called, in the same position and soon Bella called Simon and he too walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, stroking Bella's hair.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

"Terra, cielo e cristallo l'energia eolica." Vida said in a chant over and over again. She wasn't awake but she kept repeating it over and over.

"Vida?" I asked. She didn't answer me and neither did Aria and Bella when the other guys called them.

Then, Aria came in. "Acqua ghiacco e freddo potere di cristallo"

Then, Bella joined in too. "Fulmini, incendi e cristallo potenza termica."

I tried shaking Vida but it wasn't working. Everyone else did the same but the girls weren't waking up.

The girls kept chanting and they didn't move.

The girls stopped chanting and we stood still. Everything was silent except for our breathing but the girls didn't seem like they were breathing at all.

"Dove il sole?" Aria asked or I think it was a question. I don't know.

"Abbiamo bisogno di lei." Bella said.

Then Vida talked, "Senza sole, le ragazze non saranno in grado di trasformare e sconfiggere il male cheminaccia di venire. Abbiamo bisogno di affrettarsi, il tempo sta per scadere."

They seemed to be talking to each other but they weren't awake.

Soon, they all stopped talking and they started to yawn.

Vida rubbed her eyes and sat up and looked around with her eyebrows confused.

"Jim?" She yawned again and stretched. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" Darien asked. Vida frowned aagain and nodded her head no.

"Remember what?" Aria said, rubbing her eyes.

"You guys were talking at the same time and we couldn't wake you up." Simon said.

"I don't remember. I really don't. I just feel asleep and that was it."

"Well, what did we do?" Bella asked, standing up and stretching.

Simon's eyes scanned her face and I could see something familiar there.

The way he looked at her, it was as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was not the look he gave Vida.

This was something else and it looked familiar.

"You guys were talking so weird and you wouldn't wake up after we tried waking you up." Darien said.

"Really. Well, I'm sorry but I don't remember a thing." Vida said, standing up and placing her hand in mine.

"Well, you guys are acting strange lately so care to explain to us what's going on?" Simon asked.

The girls gave each other looks and it looked like they had a secret language going on.

Aria was the first to answer.

"Well, we have been feeling tired lately but I guess it's because of practice, then exams are coming up and the holidays."

"So I guess we were restless in our sleep and just said some crazy words which have no meaning what so ever." Vida said, running a hand through her hair.

She only did that when she was lying or nervous so I knew she was hiding something.

Just as I was about to say something, Bella stepped in. "Look guys, whatever happened, happened. Okay? Let's just forget this scenario and go home. I feel like eating something hot and spicy. What about you guys?"

She was already grabbing her book bag and placing her phone inside her pocket.

Was it me or were they hiding something?

"I could go for some iced adfera. That thing's good." Aria said.

Adfera was a type a cold stew with a bunch a alien shrimps, and vegetables. I tried it once but I didn't like it.

"Well, what about you two?" Simon asked Vida and me.

"Um, no thanks, I have stuff to do at home but I'll take a rain check." Vida said.

The girls looked at each other, and then smiled.

"Okay, go do your 'stuff' we'll be out eating and hanging out." Aria said.

We said goodbye and left.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Acqua ghiacco e freddo potere di cristallo: Water, ice and cold crystal power**

**Terra, cielo e cristallo l'energia eolica: Earth, sky and wind crystal power**

**Fulmini, incendi e cristallo potenza termica" Lightning, fire and heat crystal power**

**Dove il sole: Where is sun?  
**

**Abbiamo bisogno di lei: We need her**

**Senza sole, le ragazze non saranno in grado di trasformare e sconfiggere il male cheminaccia di venire. Abbiamo bisogno di affrettarsi, il tempo sta per scadere: Without sun, the girls will not be able to transform and defeat the evil that is threatening to come. We need to hurry up, time is running out.**

**Ooh, something is coming, lol, anyways it will get better thnxs!**


	7. Surprise!

I was so tired lately but strangely, I was never tired when I slept with him. There was always energy for that.

But the dreams were really weird. I talked to the girls about it and they said the same thing but we decided not to tell the guys.

They probably would shrug it off anyways so we kept it to ourselves.

But the problem is that there was this old woman with long, white hair, high cheekbones, clear eyes and skin that looked so old but strong.

She kept saying that time is running out and evil is coming.

I blame it on too much movies.

But she said in a different language, and what was weirder that she was speaking in a different language.

Instead of plain English, she spoke Italian and I understood it. Then, she would show me the heart-shaped brooch over and over again saying time is near.

I told Jim about it but he said I was just tired but I kept arguing that it felt so real and familiar.

And the brooch, it was like I saw it before somewhere but I couldn't place it.

And today, at practice, I was so tired like my energy was slowly being wasted and I fell asleep on the couch.

Then, the guys said all of us fell and we were talking in another language but we couldn't remember.

Right now, I was in Jim's car and we were silent. It was kind of awkward and Jim's face seemed serious for some reason.

And he keeps rubbing his chin which I know is his way of thinking.

Another thing was the Jim kept staring at me funny.

As if he was trying to figure me out or something so I looked out the window and saw the trees and bushes.

Another thing which is weird, for the past week I've been more attracted to plants and trees or anything that was related to Earth.

Sometimes, I don't know if I'm crazy or something but sometimes when the wind blows and the leaves pass by it's like they were whispering and if I concentrate good I can catch their conversations.

I must be going crazy, probably the lack of sleep.

Now, that I think about it Bella said the same thing, except she was getting more attracted to Fire and Aria was more attracted to Water.

I think we're going crazy.

And Ally, another thing that caught me off-guard, she looked different. Her eyes were distant and when she tried to torture me, it wasn't full hearted.

The only reason she signed up for the battle tomorrow was because she thought that Jim liked girls in bands.

I mean, Jim had admitted that he had girlfriends but there was something about them he didn't like.

They saw him as a bad boy and he was bad news. So, originally he had planned that he wasn't going to look for a girl at least until he was 25 or something but then he met me, we fought, then we fell in love.

And now 3 years later, here we are together, with our own house.

I felt warmth and tingling going through my arm and looked to see Jims' hand on top of mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's something; you're rubbing your arms. I know you, Vida. Tell me."

I sighed and looked at him. His eyes seemed worried but full of love, like the first time we kissed on the bowsprit of the R.L.S Legacy.

"Just…how tired I've been and the dreams I've been having."

"Well, you do seem tired lately but you don't seem tired at night." He said with a mischievous look.

Usually, I would've said a comeback but I didn't feel like it. "I know, I mean, I always have time for you but it's just that I feel like I'm not myself."

The car came to a stop at a red light and Jim rubbed his eyes with his other hand. Those little gestures and body movements reminded me so much of the time when I first met him.

He was about to say something but then stopped and stepped on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"Vida, don't worry about it. You're just tired from all that practice and probably from sleeping with me. I mean, we have been doing it _a lot_lately."

"You don't understand, Jim. It's as if I'm following a script and I was meant to be someone else. I'm tired more than should be, I always daydream of the brooch, I dream about a woman telling me time is running out, and I always feel like I should sleep."

I pulled my hand away from his and folded my arms. Now, I was getting angry for no reason. Jim is just trying to be supportive and here I am getting ready to blow up.

"Vida, calm down, you're getting upset for no reason."

I sighed and looked out the window and felt calm when I saw the trees and plants.

"Vida, come on. We'll figure it out. It will go away."

"If it hasn't gone away this past week, then I'll doubt it'll go away. Red light." I said, not moving my sight from the trees.

"There's no red…" he stopped as the car stopped. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That it was going to turn red."

"I don't know. I just did."

He grunted and searched for my hand.

"Vida, look at me."

Slowly, I looked at him and instantly felt his love and warmth coming from his eyes and into my body.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I just feel cranky. I'm sorry." I said as he grabbed my hand in both of his.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He kissed my hand and drove the car again.

He parked the car on the street and we stepped out. I went straight to the door and used my key to open it.

Jim was checking the mail and was slowly walking to the house.

His hair had grown and his bangs came back exactly the same as the time we first met except for the rattail and the shave around the middle of his head.

I didn't care much for the rattail because I always loved tangling my hands in his hair.

I tossed my bag onto the sofa and immediately went to the kitchen to find some purps and orges.

I heard Jim close the door, then went to the phone.

"Hey, Mom."

I left him to his conversation since I never liked listening on his conversations with his mom. I liked his mom.

She was nice and accepted me for who I am.

It wasn't a long conversation since I had just placed on my flower tank top and mini-shorts and tossed my shoes to the closet when Jim came in.

I was already taking out my homework and sitting cross-legged and eating while writing the essay.

"I'm so lucky that I go to the interstellar academy and not my old high school."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Jim." I remarked as he sat by me and instinctively I knew something was up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Jim, I know you and there's something odd about you. You're hiding something." I said, raising an eyebrow and pulling my hair out of its ponytail.

"You know, you look sexy with your hair like that."

"So I heard and you're avoiding the subject. Come on, what is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise." He said, crawling towards me on the sofa.

He looked so cute in his white V-neck and jeans. His muscles were visible and I always trembled when his muscles rippled or when he worked out in the basement.

Then, I saw the little lopsided grin he gave me and he started looking at me hungrily.

Then, it hit me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Jim. No!" I said, scrambling out of the sofa and going to the far edge of the kitchen.

He jumped out of the sofa and started walking toward me, taking off his shirt, mocking me.

He knew I loved seeing him topless and he knew that I always get so weak-kneed when I saw his muscles.

So this was going to be a chase. Fine, if he wants me, he better come and get me.

"Jim, stop. It's only 5 in the afternoon." I said, moving away from his coming figure.

"So, how about a little fun" Then, we were off. He ducked and ran as I jumped over the counter and towards the sofa.

We were both fast runners, thanks to our trip to Treasure Planet years ago.

He was always close and I always maneuvered my way out of his grasp.

We jumped on the sofa, hid behind chairs and ran up the stairs. I ran into the room and hid in the closet.

My heart was pounding and I could hear him calling out after me.

"Oh, Vida, where's my little wild cat?" He was in the room and he looked under the bed.

"Yes!" I jumped out of the closet and he turned around and got up quickly and chased after me as I ran towards the stairs.

I jumped on the rail and slid down it as Jim did the same.

I jumped and flipped over the end of the rail and landed on my feet and ran towards the kitchen as I knocked down my book bag and clothes on the floor.

Jim flipped over the rail and jumped and ran but stepped on the book bag and tripped.

I laughed and pounded on the countertop and holding my stomach.

Jim laughed out loud too and stood up, rubbing his leg.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay."

"You gotta catch me first, sweetheart." I said, running away from the countertop and jumping over the sofa to get to the stairs.

Jim ran after me and I ran up the stairs, but unfortunately I tripped on top and fell on the carpet.

Jim laughed and I struggled to get up but that was all the time he needed. He had grabbed my arm just as I was about to make a run for it.

"Gotcha!" He yelled, laughing and tickling my sides.

"Ha-ha! No, Jim, please, don't, stop!" I yelled as we fell to the ground and I tried to get away but he had me pinned down.

We both were laughing and I kept begging him to stop.

Finally, I punched his shoulder and he fell back slightly and finally, I managed to get out of his grasp.

I stood up and ran but he recovered fast and grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"You don't get away that easily."

I tried to use my flexibility to duck and get out but he was just was as flexible as I was and he slammed me against the wall.

I grunted from the impact and Jim quickly held me there and pushed his body against mine.

I couldn't move so I tried to use all my strength to push him away, pushing his shoulder and telling him to get off.

His face was one of pure lust and I knew what he wanted and even though I liked it rough, I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He chuckled dirtily in my ear; it was so close I could feel his breath. I screwed my eyes shut and turned my head trying to shrink away from him. The more I tried to squirm away, the closer he pushed his face into my own.

"You know you want this, Vida."

"Stop it! Get off!"

Suddenly he reached for my face, grabbing it with one hand and he fought against my efforts to look away from him.

Eventually he managed to turn my head, my mouth slightly crushed between his thumb and fingers.

I was breathing hard and I decided not to gratify him with any further response, because I knew it was going to fuel him even more.

His other hand traced its way up my outer thigh as he lifted my short.

I complained when he cupped my ass but my protests encouraged him more.

He buried his head in the crook of my neck and my protest shrunk away as he sucked and nibbled at my neck

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

He yanked my tank top off roughly but I wasn't going to give in. When he removed my shirt, I went to hit him hard in the shoulder but he had caught my hand in mid-swing, rolling his eyes to mock me.

When he leant in and kissed me far too hard, I bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood but not quite.

He smiled as I bit down, which I wasn't going for at all. In fact, it encouraged him. He started whispering dirtily in my ear, arousing me.

Soon, I was melting into his kiss, letting him explore my mouth with his tongue while I reached for jeans.

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

I froze as he reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. It was then that I decided that I didn't want to fight anymore and I so, so wanted him to have me right away.

_It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

So I let my bra drop to the floor, exposing my breasts to the cool air right away. My nipples stiffened in spite of the heat and it was not long before Jim's hand roughly began to explore my breasts.

He was forceful, kneading them and pinching my nipples until I yelped.

I felt him hard, pressing against my hip; I knew he would not wait much longer. It was only moment before I was proved right and he was unfastening his own jeans and pulling them down just enough to free himself.

He lowered my short and waited at my entrance.

I had tightened my legs around his waist. I moaned as he entered me, and dug my nails hard into his back.

When I looked down over his shoulder, I saw that little drops blood were starting to well up on his back. We didn't care; if anything it only heightened the experience for us.

Occasionally I would murmur for him to stop, but he knew I wasn't meaning it.

_And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

It was just a stock response; I didn't really want him to stop, I only wanted more. I wanted to get lost in the sensations and feelings I was having, I wanted to dive into them and never resurface.

The phone rang

We looked at each other and he picked up his pace, letting my head thump against the wall slightly every time he drove himself inside me.

It carried on like that for a few moments until, with a single scream, I came hard.

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now_

When I climaxed, Jim stopped holding back and let himself go too, thrusting inside me a final few times before he gained his own release.

He pulled out and supported me until my feet touched the floor once again.

We both panted in time with each other for a moment, before I slipped away from his hold.

I walked across the hall picked up both the phone and shirt and began putting it on.

He snuck up behind me as I finished dressing and nuzzled into my neck, kissing me softly.

"Stop it," I giggled, "It's your mom."

"Oh, damn!" He said, grabbing the phone and answering. "Yeah, mom, I'm on my way."

He hung up and walked down the stairs and grabbed his shirt and shoes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I need to go over to my mom. She needs my help with something. But I'll be back. She wants you to come over around 7."

He was grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just be ready okay, baby?" he said, as he gave me a quick kiss. I was still high from earlier and I pulled him harder and into the sofa.

He grunted and tried to pull away but I just pushed my hip against his groin which was rapidly getting hard.

"Vida…" he murmured as he tangled his hands in my hair.

"I want more later on tonight if you want it." I said, pulling away.

He stood up pulling me with me and hugging me. "You know I want more but I really have to go."

I chuckled and kissed him on his cheek and pushed him out the door. "I know, so go. I'll be ready."

He smiled and walked to his car, gunning the engine and driving away.

* * *

I had a black off the shoulder top that hugged my figure. It wasn't super tight or super loose. It framed my body.

I placed on some dark jeans to match and matching shoes. Jim had come home around 6:30 and was in our room changing.

I checked myself in the mirror and placed my hair to the side and placed on some dangling earrings to match my necklace.

I twirled around and nodded at myself.

I left the bathroom and went to our room.

Jim was wearing dark blue button down with his sleeve rolled to the elbows, matching jeans and black shoes.

God, did they show off his muscles and he left two buttons from the top open showing his muscled chest slightly.

I cleared my throat and he turned towards me. He smiled lovingly and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful, love." He said, as he looked me up from head to toe. I smiled and twirled around.

"You think?" I asked.

"Of course"

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." I said, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, there's a reason why we're dressed like this." He answered as he placed his hands inside the back pocket of my jeans and leaving them there.

"Really, what?"

"You'll have to wait until we get there." He said, grabbing my hand and walking down the stairs.

I picked up my sidekick and placed it in the back of my jeans.

He grabbed his wallet, keys and jacket.

"Ready?" He asked as he locked the door and walking towards the car.

"Ready." I said as I sat in the front seat.

He pulled from the curb and 30 minutes later we were at the Benbow Inn.

The lights were off and Jim parked his car on the side.

"Um, Jim, why are the lights off?" I asked as I got out of the car and closing the door. He locked the car and entwined his fingers with my own.

"She's inside. Come on, you'll have fun."

"What?"

He opened the door but inside was so dark.

"Jim?" I asked as I felt the door close. He didn't answer but I sensed him behind me. He placed a hand on the small of my back and pushed me slightly ahead.

I took a few steps until lights came on and everyone yelled surprise.

I jumped back and bumped into Jim who chuckled.

"You came, oh how wonderful." Jim's mom said as she ran over to hug me. She had curled her hair and was wearing a light purple gingham dress.

"Uh, yeah. Great to be here." I really didn't know what was going but the Inn was decorated with streamers and balloons and cake and food.

I saw Dr. Delbert and Captain Amelia who were tending to their children.

A lot of the regulars at the Benbow Inn were there and I saw Ben too.

"Vida! Oh, this is great; this is wonderful, this is ecstatic." Ben yelled as he ran over to hug me.

I laughed and hugged him back. "It's nice seeing you, too, Ben." I said.

"Ah, what a pleasure meeting you again, Ms. Silver. Has Mr. Hawkins been up to his duties?" Amelia said, dressed in her usual captain outfit.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, pish-posh, we're not on the R.L.S Legacy. You can lose the formality."

"I know. It's a habit." I said, hugging her.

Dr. Delbert came over and hugged me also. "Well, this is a wonderful time so far. We're all together now and we can continue."

Morph came over and he rubbed my cheek.

"Oh, morphy. I missed you so much. How are you?"

"Fine, Fine, Fine." He said, kissing my cheek.

"He's coming to stay with us tomorrow in the morning."

"Good, 3 months are too much to bear apart." I said as I hugged Morph.

He whistled and music began to play, just like the opening of the Benbow Inn.

Everyone grabbed a partner and I saw Jim bowing and stretching his hand to me. "May I have this dance, my little wild cat?"

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

He smiled and I curtsied. "Why, yes, my little trouble maker."

I placed my hand on his. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I placed my other hand on his shoulder while he still held my other hand in his own.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

I smiled as we twirled around and danced to the music. He looked at me lovingly and held me as if he was never going to let me go.

I noticed all the couples were dancing and smiling.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

"This is nice and all, Jim but why are we doing this?" I asked. He smiled and answered.

"To celebrate."

Before I could answer, Dr. Delbert broke in and asked for my hand. Jim let me go and I was slightly annoyed.

I mean I did want to catch up with old friends but I really wanted to be with Jim.

Delbert danced with me while Jim danced with his mother.

"Do you know why we're having a party?" I asked him.

He smiled as if he knew something and chuckled. "You will know soon enough."

"But I hate not knowing anything, Doc." I said, he twirled me around and I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jim looking at me and smiling, then talking to his mother.

Morph was hanging out with Ben and playing with Delbert's kids. They were so big and running around.

"Which is why Jim planned this whole scenario." He said.

"What?"

He nodded and pointed his head behind me and I saw Jim standing behind me and asking for my hand.

Delbert let me go and danced with his wife.

We went back to our position but I couldn't help but feel safe and warm

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

"So, has anyone told you anything?" he asked me. Something was telling me, he was hiding something.

"No, and you know I hate not knowing anything, Jim."

"Exactly and soon, you'll know why I planned this."

"You planned this?"

"Shh, love, let's just dance and enjoy each other's company." He kissed me softly and I let him lead the dance all to the end.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, Iget this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

The music stopped and Jim led me to a table and offered to get me a drink.

"Yes, purp juice please." I said.

He nodded and walked off.

His mother joined me and we talked for a bit.

"So, how are things with Jim?"

"Good, Mrs. Hawkins. But may I ask you something?"

"Sure." She looked a lot like Jim. He had her eyes and hair and gestures. She was pretty and I was pretty sure she could get married again if she wanted.

"Do you know anything about this?"

She blinked, then smiled.

"Yes, but Jim told me not to tell you."

"I hate not knowing anything."

"Don't worry, you'll know."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. We stood in silence as "Disturbia" came on.

"You're glowing."

"Huh?"

"You're glowing. That mean, you have found your true love and your always smiling and laughing. My son make you happy doesn't he?"

I blushed as I thought about all the times Jim made me happy not only with words and actions but at night. Oh god, especially at night.

"Yes, yes he does."

"I'm glad. You two were meant for each other and ever since he met you. He's changed so much and I'm so proud of him."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Sarah, you should be. I know I am. You have a wonderful son." I said, smiling genuinely.

She smiled and squeezed back.

"So, how's my two favorite women in the world doing?"

"Jim, we were just talking, son." His mother said as she looked up at him.

"That's good and now the time has come for your present, Vida."

"My present." I frowned and let him lead me to another table, near where the band where playing.

His mother followed right behind me.

"Stay here." He smiled, gave us our juices and walked up to the band.

"What is he doing?" But Sarah only smiled and everyone shushed.

"Okay, everyone, thank you all for coming." Jim said into the microphone. What was he planning to do?

"As all of you know, there's a special reason why we're today on this special night."

Everyone cheered and whistled and then, a spotlight came on me and my heart pounded.

"So, Vida, my love. I would like to sing you something special that took me time to find but i managed to find it."

I nervously laughed and rubbed my arms.

He nodded to the band and they played something soft and romantic.

He was going to sing! To me!

"_From this moment, life has begun. From this moment, you are the one. Right beside you is where I belong from this moment on."_

I knew this song and he knew I loved this song and he was dedicating it to me and singing it. He had a pretty good singing voice.

He stared at me as he sung his song.

"_From this moment, I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness and for your love I give my last breath from this moment on. I give my hand to you with all my heart. I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start."_

I felt water in my eyes and I wiped them away and I smiled as he smiled back with his love and continued singing.

"_You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment, as long as I live I will love you. I promise you this; there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on."_

His mother was stifling her sobs and smiling. I knew I was crying as I couldn't stop the tears from falling as Jim started to sing again after the solo.

"_You're the reason I believe in love and you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live, I will love you. I promise you this; there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment I will love as long as I live from this moment on."_

Everyone clapped, whistled, and cheered as Jim finished and jumped down from the stage and walking towards me.

"What do you think?"

I was speechless and I couldn't think of anything so I simply said, "It's beautiful, Jim."

"There's still one more present."

"What?" I asked and I gasped as he got down on one knee, pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to me.

Morph was oohing at the ring and kept jiggling around it and me.

Inside was a pure white small diamond on top of a golden band. He wasn't going to…was he?

"Alvida Baveras Silver, will you give me the pleasure and happiness of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

I was giving shocked gasps as I tried to process what he said as everyone was staring at me anxiously.

He was looking straight at my eyes and I knew he meant it. He wanted to marry me and it was up to me.

_Marry me._

_Wife._

_Vida Hawkins._

_Marry me._

_Wife._

It sounded so foreign yet so familiar. Me, becoming Mrs. Vida Hawkins, it had a nice ring to it.

I looked at him and he patiently waited for my response. I knew this is what I wanted, this guy, this life, this family.

To have someone love me and care me and mean something so much to me and give me so much pride and joy.

I smiled and looked at Jim.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you." he smiled as everyone cheered, whistled, yelled, popped wine and music started to blare out.

He place the ring on my finger and it had such a perfect fit and the ring immediately felt heavy and I wouldn't, couldn't take off the ring if I wanted too.

I threw myself at him and kissed him over and over again as his mother cried out of happiness.

He twirled me around and hugged me like he never wanted to let me go.

"Thank you." he said, as he kissed me again and wiped my tears away.

Morph exploded into firework and cheered at us.

Soon, everyone was saying congratulations and dancing. Then, dirty dancing came out but mostly among the young teens around our age and Jim and I started to join in.

I would move the back of my body against his front and soon I was moving my ass on his groin and he was rubbing my hips with his hands.

Soon, it was late at night and everyone started to go home.

I was running on pure energy and Jim decided to take me home. I was pretty drunk on wine but Jim stopped drinking 2 hours ago since he was going to drive us home.

He carried me to the car and I kept giggling on the way home.

Once he parked the car, he took me out, placing my arm on his neck and placing his arm around my waist, carrying me to the house.

It was starting to wear off and he took me up the stairs, bridal style and laid me down on the bed.

"My head hurts." I complained as the effects of the wine started to wear off.

"Stay here and I'll get medicine."

He left and after a few moments he came up with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here drink this. It'll take away the headache." He said, giving them to me, then taking the glass and placing it on the drawer.

He took off his shoes and my own and his shirt then joined me in bed. He took off his shirt and pulled me to his body.

"So, how did you like your presents?"

"I loved them, especially this." I said, showing him the ring.

"Well, it suits you, Mrs. Hawkins."

"Hmm. I already love it." I murmured as I snuggled myself in his neck.

"I'm glad you do."

I felt something vibrate and it took me awhile to remember it was phone that inside my jeans.

"Is that your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jim was already reaching towards my ass and grabbed it but not before smacking my ass with the phone.

He looked at it and said it was Aria.

"Aria?" I asked, taking the phone from him. "Why is she calling me so late?"

I clicked the green button and answered but regretted since she started screaming so loud I pulled the phone away and both Jim and I could hear.

"Aria!" I had to yell over her yelling. "Aria! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! You won't believe what Darien asked me? Guess?"

Jim did the crazy sign with his ear and finger and I playfully shoved him.

"Um… he asked what underwear you're wearing?" I asked. Knowing Darien, he probably would.

"No, I mean yes! That's not the point! Guess!"

I sighed loudly and Jim chuckled as he pulled me closer. "Aria, just tell me."

"He asked me to marry him?"

"What?" I sat up straight from the bed and Jim sat up with me. "When, where, how?"

"You know, when he said we had a date, yeah, he booked us a restaurant and paid for everything. Then, he ordered champagne and my favorite music played and I saw something in the champagne. I used the fork to get it and it was a ring. A diamond ring and then he popped the question. You're looking at the new Mrs. Coleman."

"I'm so happy for you." I said as Jim fell back to the bed. "But there's another wedding to plan."

"Who?"

"Me. Jim asked me to marry him today."

She screamed again and I pulled the phone away and then back when she was done.

"Details."

"He planned a party at The Benbow Inn, he sang me a song and then he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Ooooohhhh! Ally will be so jealous. Wait till the rest of the guys hear about this. You so need to change your facebook status to engaged."

"I will but why are you calling so late."

"Um…Let's say an Inn was involved." I already imagined what she was referring to and I giggled.

"Well, okay. I won't say anything…*cough*…about *sex*"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'm going to let you go since you have to celebrate your engagement with Jiiimmmm."

"Hanging up, Aria."

"Night!"

"Night!"

I hung up and tossed the phone somewhere on the dresser. I plopped down on the bed and Jim pulled me again to his bare chest.

"So, you're not the only one who's engaged, are you?"

"Nope, Darien asked her to marry him today and she was so happy, they rented a inn."

"Hmm. Not a bad idea to celebrate."

"Jim, I know what you're thinking and No."

"Come on, not once to celebrate?"

I laughed and placed myself on top of him, straddling his waist.

"We'll celebrate." I said, seductively already getting horny as I moved my groin on top of his.

"Damn, baby!" he said and I kissed him hard, with us celebrating our engagement over and over again, leaving me completely blissed out.


	8. Ally's POV

Ally saw Jim go inside the room where _Vida _was practicing.

She loathed Vida the moment she saw her. Ally couldn't understand why Jim would love a girl like her.

What did Vida have that she didn't? Ally had money, looks, and popularity while Vida was poor, ugly, and on the bottom of the food chain.

But ally didn't care, she was going to destroy Vida once and for all and take Jim for herself.

Jim excited her and she loved that feeling.

Ally ran to the bathroom and locked herself in the stall.

Her plan was working. _She_ was the one draining the girls' energy, _she_ was the one manipulating their dreams, and_ she_ was the on creating those illusions the girls saw.

Hell, she even pretended it happened to her as she eavesdropped on the girls.

Nothing existed and nothing was real. The brooch wasn't real, the woman wasn't real, and the words weren't real.

She took out her voodoo dolls, the sleeping dust, the dream dust and the piece of paper with the random words she put together.

This will be the last time Ally will use the voodoo dolls. She had something worse planned.

She was going to make Vida suffer. She was going to force them apart even she had to kill her.

She wanted Jim all for herself, and no one was going to stop her and she wasn't going to stop until she had Jim all over her or on top of her or under her.

She knew Jim was the one she was looking for. Jim made her heart beat fast and her palms sweaty. The first time she saw him, she knew, she just knew that Jim was meant for _her _and not for Vida.

She placed each doll perfectly on top of the toilet and opened the sleeping dust.

Ally hated the other girls too, but not as much as Vida. She just needed the girls to be a part of it so Vida would worry about them and not her.

However, the girls are on her priority list right now. They were just a distraction so Vida wouldn't come smelling on her trail.

Vida was a smart girl and she would've found out it was Ally doing this to her. Since Vida, was too busy worrying about what's wrong with her, Ally was using her voodoo dolls to drain her energy.

Ally had the blood of energivores in her system. She needed people's energy to survive and she did it through voodoo dolls.

Her ancestors were aliens called energivores that drained energy from everything and everyone. It skipped several generations in her family and somehow it landed in Ally's body.

Ally was the only one in her family who could do this. Her parents didn't know since they were never around.

Ally may be human but she has the blood and desire of the energivore in her.

She did it to everyone, everyone except Jim. She wouldn't harm Jim like that unless if it came down to it and he refused her.

But he wouldn't refuse, not if he wanted his precious little Vida to live.

She grabbed a pinch full of sleeping dust and blew it on each doll. Immediately, the girls would feel tired and quickly fall asleep.

While the girls started to fall asleep, Ally grab a small candle and lit the candle and placed it front of the Aria look alike doll.

She then grabbed a rock and placed it in front of the Vida doll and lastly, she placed small drops of water on the top of her water bottle and placed it front of the Bella doll.

She then grabbed some dream dust and blew it on each doll. Ally was going to manipulate their dreams by creating an illusion of an old woman with long, white hair, high cheekbones, clear eyes and skin that looked so old but strong.

Whatever ally spoke, the woman spoke and when the woman spoke, the girls would be hypnotized and deprived of their own free will, and would be forced to say things in the physical.

Ally looked on her paper and placed a hand on the Vida doll and read off her paper, "Terra, cielo e cristallo l'energia eolica." Which meant, "Earth, sky, and wind crystal power."

Vida spoke as Ally spoke and the guys got worried.

Ally just told the doll to repeat, and Vida repeated over and over.

Next, it was Aria. She did the same and said the next of words, "Acqua ghiacco e freddo potere di cristallo" which meant, "water, ice and cold crystal power."

Finally, it was Bella's turn. "Fulmini, incendi e cristallo potenza termica." Which meant, "Lightning, fire, and heat crystal power"

Ally needed the elements to make it work since the words referred to the elements.

Now, ally placed a hand on Aria and said "Dove il Sole." Translate, where is sun?

Then, ally touched the Bella and said, "Abbiamo bisogno di lei." Translated, we need her.

And finally, she touched Vida and said, "Senza sole, le ragazze non saranno in grado di trasformare e sconfiggere il male cheminaccia di venire. Abbiamo bisogno di affrettarsi, il tempo sta per scadere." Translated, without sun, the girls will not be able to transform and defeat the evil that is threatening to come. We need to hurry up, time is running out.

Ally dropped water on each doll, a symbol that they were waking up and she had removed everything from the toilet and placed it in a bag and into the incinerator trashcan.

That would be the last time Ally would use the dolls to drain energy. Her real target was Vida and she was going to set her plan in motion.


	9. Battles

Today was the day of the battle with Ally's band and Vida's band.

The girls were going to meet us at the club in the next 15 minutes.

The club was close to where we lived so they were going to walk.

The club kept hitting everyone with colorful lights that changed and the rap and hip-hop music was blaring out and people were cursing, dancing, making out, and drinking.

It was getting packed and I saw Ally and 2 other girls both brunettes wearing the same as Ally was.

She was dressed in a blue tube top, with blue mini-skirt and heels. The girls who were with her were wearing different colors. Brunette number 1 with green eyes was wearing pink and the other was wearing yellow.

Simon was wearing a green denim jacket, a blue hoodie under, and blue jeans with chucks.

Darien was wearing a dark blue button down, matching jeans and blue sneakers.

I was wearing my black corduloy coat and dark blue button down shirt with rolled up jeans and dark blue jeans, and matching sneakers.

Ally spotted us and walked over to us.

"Well, well, well. The girls got scared and ran off. I guess, they weren't so tough after all."

"Ally…" I began

"I love it when you call me that and I just love your bad boy outfit." She got closer to me and I could see her breasts as she purposely bended over slightly with her girls doing the same to Simon and Darien.

I looked away in disgust and stepped back.

"Look, Ally. They're on their way and they are going to wipe up this floor with your loss."

"Mmm. You look so cute when you get angry. I hope you prepare to pick me when I win. A reminder, I'm not a cheap date."

"Look, Allison, I'm not going to pick you. Get it through your bleached blonde head. I don't love you. I love Vida and we are getting married."

"You're just saying that to hurt me. Don't worry, I always get what I want. Girls, come on!" She whistled and the girls quickly came to her side, shooting flirty looks at us while walking away.

Why was she so interested in me?

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone yell and we all turned to around to see 3 beautiful girls walking towards us.

Vida was walking alongside with Aria and Bella.

Our jaws dropped to the floor as they made their way towards us.

Vida was wearing a gray shrug jacket, a black lace up top with big gray dots on them, tight gray leggings and black flats with her hair in a side ponytail on her right side.

Aria was wearing a red long sleeved blouse, black vest, gray tight jeans and black flats with her hair in a high ponytail.

Bella was wearing a light green boat neck long shirt that covered her mid-legs with tight black leggings under and matching sneakers. The shirt had black butterflies in the front and a white background with glitter.

They came closer and we couldn't even move. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

Simon smiled at Bella. Aria walked in front of Darien until he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Vida wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered seductively and kissed me softly, and then ever so slightly bit my bottom lip which she knew was a turn on for me.

"Since you are my fiancée and it's my job that you're taken care of." Her eyes had this mischievous look and god did I want to fuck her right now but I tried to control myself.

"Baby, you can take care of me all you want once we get home."

"I'd like that." She whispered as she kissed me hard.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey! Go get a room, you two. You're worse than me and Darien."

We laughed and she pulled away and looked over at Aria who was hugging Darien around his waist and leaning her head on his chest.

"Hey, I'm not the one who practically gets humped during one kiss."

Aria laughed and kissed Darien in the cheek.

Vida had turned around and I hugged her from behind and pulled her close. Since we were nearly the same height, I placed my head on her shoulder and she placed her arms on top of mine.

I saw Simon staring at us from the corner of his eye and was giving us this vengeful look.

Morph came out of Vida's jacket and rubbed himself against my cheek.

"Cool. What is that thing?" Darien said as Morph morphed into a replica of Darien and placing himself on his palm.

"A morph." Vida explained. "My…daddy found him."

"You mean the cyborg right?" Simon said. All of them knew she was the cyborg's daughter but they didn't seem to mind.

"Cool." Simon said as Morph licked his cheek then rubbed himself on each girl's cheek which caused them to smile and giggle.

"Hey, peoples!" I heard some short, skinny guy say as he walked over to us. Morph hid in my pocket since he didn't usually let himself be seen much.

"Hey, Mark." Vida said as she waved to him along with the other girls.

Apparently, Vida told me that Mark had this huge super crush on Ally since the first time he saw her which 2 years ago.

Rumor has it that Ally kissed him on a dare and that someone betted 50 bucks that Ally was going to sleep with him.

She did it and even told Mark about it but he didn't seem to mind. Mark told us he took her virginity and she his.

He kept asking her out and she kept embarrassing him and treating him so cruel and she even used his crush to her advantage to get something she wanted no matter how expensive it was.

If you ask me, the girl's a pure devil and has no compassion for what so ever.

"So, I heard you guys were playing against Ally's band."

Damn, even the way he said her name was pure love stricken. Poor, poor kid.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we're going to win." Bella said.

"Well, I don't care who wins as long as Ally has a great time. If she's happy, then I'm happy but good luck to you guys and see you later."

He walked off and disappeared in the crowd.

"I really don't see what he sees in her. She's 100% evil." Aria said, walking over to Bella.

"Well, I think it's sweet that Mark has a crush even if it is the most bitchiest person in the world. They don't make a bad couple." Vida said seriously.

We all stared at her and she smiled and the girls cracked up, clutching their stomachs so hard.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Vida!" Aria said, laughing and leaning on Bella, who was laughing.

They slowed their laughing down and wiped their eyes since tears had formed.

"Good joke." Simon said.

"So, what time are we supposed to go on?" Bella asked once she took a big deep breath.

Aria was about to answer until a loud feedback came over the speakers and we covered our ears with our hands.

"Hello, hello? Testing! Oh, good." Some short, fat guy with balding white hair. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to remind those who are competing today. We are about to go on in 5 minutes."

"There's your answer." Vida said.

We saw Ally and her band walking over to us and I felt Vida's body tense up and secretly, I rubbed her back to let her know she had nothing to worry about.

"So, wanna-be, I'm giving you a choice. Either you stay and make a fool of yourself or…" Ally was circling around Vida and I like Vultures.

The other girls did the same to Simon and Darien. Aria looked like she wanted to kill them and Bella looked downright evil.

The guys looked serious and Darien was tightly holding Aria back since she was slowly walking up to the girl with a look of murder in her eyes.

"Or throw the battle."

Vida walked up to Ally and stared her down. "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Well we're not throwing the battle and a reminder; besides I could drown you right now, since you're a blonde?"

"Oh really, and how would you do that?"

"Simple, I'll just glue a mirror at the bottom of a swimming pool."

"OOOOHHHHH" Everyone said hell I started to laugh and Ally seemed angry the way her cheeks turned red and the way she frowned.

Vida smiled and folded her arms.

She was about to say something until we heard a voice come on the speakers. "Will the band called, the queen bee, come up to the stage."

"Ah, victory is calling me. Watch and learn, you bitch."

"Okay, shows us what not to do." Vida said.

Ally gave her the finger and walked off.

"Damn, you threw her off her game. Damn!" Darien said high fiving Vida.

"Hey, all part of the fun." She said.

I pulled her back to me and kissed her softly on her lips.

"That's my girl." I whispered.

"Well, that _is _how we met, sort of."

"And I'm super glad we did."

The guy from earlier came on the stage and the music stopped and everyone listened.

"Okay, first up we have a band called "The Queen Bee" Led by Allison Laurel, Victoria Johnson and Tara Lynn.

The audience gave scattered applauses but Mark was clapping harder than should be.

Ally and her robots walked up to the stage and bowed as if she was queen.

We walked towards the front where we knew they were going to play and some aliens were on the drums, electric keyboard and guitars.

Bella was standing beside Simon, Darien had placed an arm around Aria's shoulder and she was hugging him.

Vida had learned in my neck and placed her head on my shoulder while I held her tightly.

Ally grabbed the microphone and she nodded to the band and they started to play a fast beat.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh." _She was sounding like a bitch who wanted to get laid and was making the guys in the club horney.

"Oh god." Darien and Simon said as they shook their heads.

Then, the girls started to sing the chorus, you know, like at the end of each sentence they repeat.

Morph came out from my pocket and placed himself in my jacket so he could see but not be seen.

"_All of these boys got em standing in a line. So many boys keep on beggin' for my time. All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind. Everywhere I go, someone tryin' to be my boyfriend. Yeah, he say he loves me but then he don't always talkin' bout what he gon' do but then he won't. This one tellin' me he too busy to take me out. Can somebody come and tell me what's that all about. This one says how he likes me. How I know cuz I'm the screensaver on his phone (phone). Ain't no other like me already know bet they never met a girl like me before (like me before)"_

Ally wasn't a bad singer but it just showed just how full of herself she is.

Ally just moved her hip and moved her body as if she was cheerleading.

"_All of these boys got em standin' in a line so many boys keep on beggin' for my time. All of these boys. I just can't make up my mind. Everywhere I go somebody's tryin' to be my boyfriend. All of these boys (all of these boys) got em standin' in a line (got em standin' in a line), so many boys (so many boys) keep on beggin' for my time (keep on beggin' for my time) all of these boys( all of these boys). I just can't make up my mind (I just can't make up my mind) show me what you talkin' about maybe we can walk it out."_

The girls tried to repeat Ally's movements but they simply moved from side to side. They had potential but they didn't seem to practice.

"_Got so many choices who's it gonna be who can handle being with a heavy hitter like me. I go, go and if you up for the challenge let me know, know. I want the best for my team. Calling all fellas, who can do it better who can go hard until the end and never let up who can show me that they really down for me lace they boots up and knock em out in the ring. All of these boys got em standin' in a line so many boys keep on beggin' for my time. All of these boys, I just can't make up my mind. Everywhere I go somebody's tryin' to be my boyfriend. All of these boys (all of these boys) got em standin' in a line (got em standin' in a line), so many boys (so many boys) keep on beggin' for my time (keep on beggin' for my time) all of these boys (all of these boys). I just can't make up my mind (I just can't make up my mind) show me what you talkin' about maybe we can walk it out."_

"_I got em all in a row all the boys wanna know turn your sagger up if u wanna be my boyfriend you can wait your whole life for a girl like me or you can have me now if u give me what I need. I got em all in a row all the boys wanna know turn your sagger up if u wanna be my boyfriend you can wait your whole life for a girl like me or you can have me now if u give me what I need.__ Calling all fellas(fellas) who can do it better Calling all fellas(fellas) who can do it better Calling all fellas(fellas who can do it better who can go hard until the end and never let up who can show me that they really down for me lace they boots up and knock em out in the ring."_

"_All of these boys got em standin' in a line so many boys keep on beggin' for my time. All of these boys I just can't make up my mind. Everywhere I go somebody's tryin' to be my boyfriend. All of these boys (all of these boys) got em standin' in a line (got em standin' in a line), so many boys (so many boys) keep on beggin' for my time (keep on beggin' for my time) all of these boys (all of these boys). I just can't make up my mind (I just can't make up my mind) show me what you talkin' about maybe we can walk it out."_

Ally stopped singing and a lot people clapped loudly, probably those who were her followers and some just murmured and gave a light hearted applause.

She walked off and gave me a blow kiss and I rolled my eyes.

She wasn't bad in singing. It's just the songs she picks weren't, I don't know, not right.

"Well, what an exquisite performance that was." The guy said from earlier, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Yeah right!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

Some people booed and some clapped. But it wasn't the cheer Ally was expecting she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"That was wrong in so many ways." Simon said, pretending to be sick to his stomach.

"Well, at least we get to hear our girls next. At least they have something better to sing." Darien said, looking at Aria.

"Oh, Darien," Aria said as she kissed him full on the lips

"Okay, okay, calm down. Next we have 'The Rockers" led by Vida Silver, Aria Freeman and Bella Palmer."

Everyone cheered and whistled. We clapped and yelled encouragements for our girls.

Aria turned to Darien and gave him a soft peck kiss on his lips.

Vida turned toward me and hugged me tight.

"I'll wait for you when you're done." I said, hugging her tighter and placing my forehead on her own.

"I love you." She said, smiling lovingly.

"I love you more." I said, pulling her in for a quick but steamy kiss which caused her to clutch my shirt tightly.

She reluctantly pulled away and walked away with her friends up to the stage.

Once they were up on stage, we heard guys whistling and I got slightly jealous as Vida smiled at them.

But also I was proud since she was _mine _and we were going to get married.

"Okay, so I want to dedicate this song to Ally." Vida said as she nodded to the guys.

Aria and Vida pulled their hair out their ponytail and shook it out all sensually.

She, Aria and Bella started clapping with the microphone in their hands and the beat joined in which made it really cool since everyone started clapping.

"_I don't even know you." _Vida said as she clapped. "_And yes that is my boyfriend."_

Then, Vida really hit it and the girl's legs and hips matched the rhythm.

"_Jealousy and Envy… will get you nowhere fast. The ugly laughs you send me… just make wanna laugh."_

The girls joined and they sang at the same time.

"_Now why you wanna ruin perfect situations some call it hatin' but I call it fabrication. You talk about us like its some infatuation. Quit spreading rumors before you make me lose patience."_

The girls were moving their legs to the side and walking backwards while singing at the same time.

"_U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi so why you constantly up in my mix. U-G-L-Y better find yourself another guy cuz chica please believe I own this, I own this, I own this, I-I-I-I-I-I I own this, I own this, I own this, I-I-I-I-I-I I own this."_

Vida and Bella stopped singing and Aria started to sing. Vida and Bella were moving their body to the side and were swinging their legs in place while the club did the same.

"_U-G-L-Y __you aint got no alibi so why you constantly up in my mix.__U-G-L-Y better find yourself another guy cuz chick you best believe I own this._"

Now Vida and Bella joined in. "_Quit leaving messages on his profile page__He just deletes them and he throws them all away It doesn't matter whatcha say or whatcha do__I'm still his shawty and he's still my baby boo_ _U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi so why you constantly up in my mix__  
__U-G-L-Y better find yourself another guy cuz chick please believe I own this I own this, I own this__. __I-I-I-I-I-I__I own this, I own this, I own this__I-I-I-I-I-I__I own this."__  
_

Now Bella started to sing.

_"U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi so why you constantly up in my mix__. __U-G-L-Y better find yourself another guy cuz chica please believe I own this."_

Now the girls started to sing. "_Will you please? Will you please? Leave us at ease, leave us at ease. Will you please? Will you please? Leave us at ease, leave at ease."_

Vida started to sing fast now. "_Everybody knows your reputation, Im'ma put you on blast on my radio station. I got a brand new dedication so you need to ease up with all the frontin' and fakin'"_

The girls joined in now and sang normally.

"_U-G-L-Y you aint got no alibi so why you constantly up in my mix__. __U-G-L-Y better find yourself another guy cuz chica please believe I own this__I own this, I own this__I-I-I-I-I-I__I own this, I own this, I own this__I-I-I-I-I-I__I own this, I own this__I-I-I-I-I-I__I own this."_

The girls stopped singing and everyone cheered and whistled. Ally just stared at them angrily and left the club and cursing at her friends.

"Congratulations, girls" The guys said as he shook their hands.

They cheered and jumped off the stage and ran towards us.

Darien, Simon, and I were waiting for them with open arms and when they jumped in, we twirled them around and around and we didn't let go.

Except Simon who was blushing madly and Bella was smiling and blushing too.

"Jim, we won! I can't believe it." Vida yelled as she settled down on her feet but I didn't let go of her.

"You guys were awesome and because of that you deserve this." I leaned in and kissed her hard and strong, not caring who was watching. When we pulled away, her eyes were shining again.

"Mmm. I should win more to get more." She said, smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I noticed that Darien was twirling Aria around with her hand and pulling her in for a dip then kissing her.

Simon just hugged Bella and congratulated her. But it seemed like he wanted to do something more.

Vida had placed her lips against my own and was kissing me hard and strong as if she wanted so much more.

I gave in to the kiss and pressed my body against her while I slid my hands down her ass.


	10. Remember

**sury for da wait...too much work for senior year but im still trying to wrap this up best way i cn...so enjoy**

* * *

Jim, Darien, and Simon were dancing while we sat down and ate some food.

"We so beat Ally and her robots" Aria said as she checked her phone for any messages.

"I know it felt awesome" Bella said as she stared at Simon with longing in her eyes.

"Yeah" I answered, swirling the cup in my hand, feeling like something was about to happen.

The guys came over laughing and talking.

"Looks like someone had fun." Aria said.

"No, duh, this day was awesome." Simon said, who looked slightly drunk but somewhat sober.

"What time is it?" Bella said.

Darien looked at his watch and said it was around midnight.

"Damn! Time flies. Well, I have to go home. I'm wiped out." Bella said as she got up to leave.

"Let me drive you." Simon offered but Bella shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'll just walk home. It's not that far." She looked at Simon a little longer than left.

I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Looks like someone are a little tired" Darien teased.

"I know, and I'm staring at him." Darien was slightly sweaty and saw him trying to hide his heavy breathing.

"Ha-ha yeah right."

"Vida, come on, we should go. I can't stay parked forever. I only have a few minutes left." Jim said, taking my hand and pulling me up.

Morph came after Jim and placed himself on his shoulder.

"Okay, see you guys later." I waved as Darien sat by Aria and Simon sat beside them.

They all waved bye and Jim and I left holding hands in silence.

I felt his warmth radiate from his body and into mine. The electricity that went through our hands was beautiful and I would never stop getting used to it.

Once we reached the car, I looked up at the clouds and saw a figure that looked like my father. I felt nostalgic and sat down on the hood of the car.

Morph saw me and rubbed himself against my cheek as if to cheer me up.

I hadn't realized I pulled my hand away from Jim and he sat by me.

"Vida?" he sounded worried but I didn't answer. Instead I just pointed to the cloud and he followed my view.

"Oh"

Morph had gone off somewhere in the parking lot, probably giving us some time alone.

I missed him so much. Okay, sure he tried to kill us, betray us, and steal Flint's treasure but he was still my dad.

He raised me as my own and during that trip; I learned the reason why Silver never got too close to me.

He was afraid of his emotions and was afraid of what his friends would think of him.

Then, he met Jim and everything unraveled in front of my eyes.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see Jim step in front of me and grabbed my hand in his.

"Vida, look at me." He said, softly.

I slowly looked at him and smiled. He was worried for me. He knew I missed him so much and Jim would always try not to bring it up so much.

He missed him too.

Silver was like a father to him.

"Silver would be happy knowing you're safe with me, if he didn't he would've taken you away from me."

He started to play with the ring on my finger.

"I know"

"Then, don't be sad. Please. I hate seeing you so sad."

"I'm not. I'm just reminiscing."

"Don't lie, Vida. I know you. Your twirl your hair when you're sad." I frowned and was confused but then I saw that my free hand was twirling my hair.

Damn.

He knows me too well.

"Okay, you caught me. But I'm all good. Especially with you here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down.

He placed his hands on either side of the hood on the car to keep his balance and he shot me my favorite smile.

I always loved his lopsided grin where his head would lean slightly to the side. Just like the time he smiled as Silver was leaving.

"Hmm." Was all he said as he leaned his head close to mine and placed his forehead on mine. "I'll always be here for you no matter what." He said softly as he kissed me tenderly as if I was the delicate thing in the world.

We kissed tenderly for a few seconds and then it got harder. His kiss was more demanding and powerful and he playfully licked the bottom of my lip to let him in.

He pushed his body into more, practically lying on top of me as he pushed me softly on the hood of the car.

I opened my mouth to let him in and we fought for dominance which of course, he won. He had placed a hand behind my head so I wouldn't bang on it and he started to kiss my neck and nibbled at it.

I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. His lips found mine again and I couldn't help but push my pelvis into his which caused him to groan.

"Vida…" he groaned as I kissed his neck and pushed my pelvis harder into his.

I wanted to do it right now, but we wouldn't get good balance and frankly, I preferred our bed with its squeaks and banging on the walls.

"Shh, let's go finish this at home where it's nice and com…" he didn't let me finished as his lips crashed onto mine once again.

He lifted me up bridal style and I laughed as I placed my head on his shoulder.

Morph had come back and slip inside Jim's jean pocket since that was his favorite way of riding.

"I'll gladly finish what we started." He whispered in my ear as he placed me inside the passenger seat. He quickly went to his side, got in, started the car and drove off.


	11. I Love You

I was tired today. Vida and I had come home late and things got heated at the car, and then when we got home, all hell broke loose.

She wanted it rough, so she got it rough. I mean, really rough. After a while, we got tired and we fell asleep pretty quickly.

But that was 3 days ago and now it's Monday and Vida and I had to go to school. Well, she had to go, I had to go back to training but I would come back in the afternoon.

Right now, Vida was getting dressed to get ready for school; we woke up late thanks to a late movie we saw.

She fell asleep and I had to carry her up the stairs. I took off her shoes and jeans since she liked sleeping with no pants on and tucked her in.

"Jim! Have you seen my bag?" she yelled as I heard thump around our bedroom. I was already dressed and waiting for her to come down so I can drop her off.

"It's in the closet." I heard a door opening and thumping then a, "Finally" as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

Her hair was in a half up, half down style where the bottom part was pulled in front of her chest and she had sunglasses on top of her head which gave off an elegant look.

She was wearing a tight simple black t-shirt that hugged her skin, some blue dark blue skinny jeans and some matching sneakers.

I stared at her and she seemed to blush slightly as she rubbed her arms nervously.

"Jim, is everything okay?" I reached a hand towards her cheek and caressed it.

Instinctively, she closed her eyes and leaned her cheek inside it while holding my hand.

"Vida, I love you so much. You know that, right?" I don't know what caused me to say this as if I wasn't going to see her again. It was like I needed to her to know that.

She opened her eyes and pushed her body gently against me. "I know you do, Jim. I know it. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said yes." She looked at me with her familiar shiny eyes that always shined whenever we talked about this.

I hugged her tightly as if I didn't want to let her go and felt her arms go around my back and hug me just as tight and buried her face in my chest.

My eyes felt suspiciously wet as I held her. I don't know what was going on with me. I felt nostalgic for some reason. Like something was going to happen.

_Starin' at you taking off your makeup _

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do_

_But baby you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see _

_What I see when it's gone._

She raised her head and we leaned in to kiss. This kiss was innocent, sweet and tender as if giving each other a sweet goodbye.

"We should get going." She whispered as she pulled back. I nodded and grabbed her hand, feeling that same feeling of warmth, tingle, and electricity go through me.


	12. Blue Heels

I felt odd today for some reason. As if something was wrong and I was waiting for something to happen.

Jim was acting strange this morning. He kept staring at me as we walked to the car and when I left for school.

His eyes were suspiciously wet. It sounded like he was saying good-bye for something and I couldn't help but feel worried.

But I shook it off, maybe he was like that because we were planning our wedding and it was getting to him.

Jim could be emotional sometimes.

I don't know but I wanted to spend so much time with him.

I was walking to my car after practice, since Jim was back to training he was going to be late around 6:00.

So, I told him I was going to walk home after practice today. My friends left a little while ago and I was taking my time out of school.

I had to cut through the parking lot so I get to the gate. When I reached the parking lot, the sky was gray and cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain.

I only saw one car which was a black prius but no one was around or near it.

My stomach started twisting uncomfortably and I felt like I was being watched. I turned around but I didn't see anyone or anything.

It was quiet and some rain started to fall. I quickened my pace as the hair behind my neck rose.

I heard footsteps and turned but didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I yelled.

Probably some kid wanting to prank me or something I thought as I walked quickly to the gate.

I grabbed my phone to call Jim. I felt safe whenever I thought of Jim and immediately I started to calm myself down.

Just as I was about to speed dial Jim, a throbbing pain started igniting in the back of my head and I fell to the floor as I felt hot liquid come down from head to my shoulders.

My phone, bag and books were scattered to the floor and everything was going fuzzy. I got up but only for a few seconds before my legs gave way and I fell on my back.

I couldn't think right, I was so disoriented I didn't know which was up or down. The pain was getting too much and I couldn't move my head without it splitting open.

The edges of my vision were going black and I knew I was going to be unconscious.

I heard footsteps but I didn't know if it was me imagining things or if someone was there.

I was only able to see long legs with blue heels before my vision went black and all I think was _Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim…_


	13. Ransom

**sury it took so long, busy with school work but here it is**

**

* * *

**

It was late and I was starting to worry about Vida. I knew she was going to come home late but this was ridiculous.

It was nine at night and I was wired worrying about her. I called her phone several times and it would just ring and ring.

I even called her friends but they say she left around 4 or 5. So she was gone for 6 hours give or take a few.

I called my mother but she said she never got there.

"Is everything okay, Jim?" she asked, her voice slightly worried.

"Yeah, mom, she's just running late and forgot to call me. I'll call you when I hear from her."

"Okay, but I'll be here okay. I love you"

"Love you, too" I hung up and paced around the room. Vida and I cleaned up the room and it looked clean, too clean for my taste anyways.

I tried to occupy myself with watching TV, listening to music or eating but I just couldn't.

Something wasn't right and I didn't know what was wrong. I called her phone one last time but all I got was her voicemail.

"_Hiya! You reached Vida Silver, if you're hearing this is because I couldn't get to the phone on time but leave what you wanted me to hear and I'll call you as soon as I can. See ya!"_

Her voice was filled with exuberance and she sounded like she wanted to giggle a lot. I smiled at her voice and wished she was here with me.

"_Hey Vida, it's me, Jim. I've been trying to call you and I'm starting to worry. Please call me when you get this. I love you,"_

I hung up and held the phone in my hands willing for it to ring. I don't know how long I stayed like that, sitting on the couch, my head hung over.

All I knew was that I fell asleep and the phone was on the floor when it rang.

I jumped up and looked around the room, trying to find my phone and felt my heart fill with joy as Vida's picture showed up.

I picked up and didn't let her start.

"Vida! Thank goodness you called; I've been worried sick about you! Where have you been? I…"

"This isn't Vida." That voice sounded so familiar but it wasn't Vida, my Vida.

"Who the hell is this?" I answered, anger rushing through my body,

The other voice laughed a laugh that triggered my memory. "Alison?"

"You go that, baby cakes! Now, look here, your bitch is knocked out and I assure no harm has come to her besides the fact that I already knocked her out with a pole, slapped her and done whatever I felt like it but it won't last for long and neither will she"

Rage was coursing through my veins and I shook with the anger of it. I had to clench my jaw in order to speak. "What have you done to her?"

"Besides what I already told you before I rejected your call, nothing. But poor wittle Vida is very weak and I'm not sure she'll survive for another hour or so based on what I'm seeing."

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? You can't touch me! I have your girlfriend and if you want to see her alive, I suggest you do what I say."

"Like hell I am"

"Oh really? Well, you might change your mind if I showed you this" I saw the screen go black and images came on.

Our phones were video phones almost like holograms.

Then, I saw a body, a limp body hanging on a wall and the shirt was torn and bloody and her hair was dirty.

Then, I saw something on the right hand. A ring and as Ali got closer, it was the engagement ring, the ring I gave Vida!

It was Vida!

"Wakey, wakey, someone's here to see you!" I saw a hand smack her face a little too hard and she groaned, her wrists and ankles were bound with blue glowing cuffs.

Vida groaned and moved her head slightly; I saw enough to see she was bruised and bloody and had a cut lip.

"Wake up, bitch, your boyfriend's here to see you!"

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I yelled.

"You've seen nothing yet." Ali said as I saw her hand reach towards Vida but stopped in mid-air. Her hand began to glow blue and then it crackled and hit Vida.

As soon as it hit Vida, she yelled a blood-curdling scream and her eyes shot open, filled with pain. She closed her eyes shut and shook her head violently to the side. Her whole body convulsed, trying to fight the pain that raked her body. Her bounds held her back as the rest of her body reached outward and something blue came out of her and into Ali's hand. Whatever Ali was doing, it was giving off electricity and it crackled as it hit Vida over and over again.

"STOP! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" I yelled, my own tears welling up with rage and anger and frustration. I wanted to stop it, get in between them and save her but I couldn't.

Then, Ali dropped her hand and Vida's body slumped and hit the wall. "You killed her!" I yelled angrily

The video turned off and I couldn't see anything. I clutched the phone so hard I was afraid it would break.

"Not yet I did. But she will if you don't follow my instructions"

I was caught. I wanted to save Vida but I also didn't want to listen to Ali. Whatever she had in her mind could not be pretty.

I sighed out frustration and grabbed my hair. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Simple, you! But since you didn't want to be with me, I had to find the reason why and apparently, it's Vida. So, take away the competition and I get the prize. And before you say anything, you will be with me because you don't have a choice."

"What do you wanting me have anything to do with Vida?"

"Did you not hear what I said? It's simple; I want you to come here and kill Vida"

Shock got the best of me and I couldn't help but reject "You want me to what? I am not going to kill her! I love her! Forget it, I'm not doing it!"

"Really?" She said, with a tone of defiance and amusement. "I guess someone else can change your mind"

"Like who!"

"_Jim…" _I clutched the phone with my hand and placed the phone near my ear so hard; I left a deep indent on my skin. It was Vida but her voice was hoarse and weak, it sounded like a whisper and I could her struggle to breath.

"_Jim…d-d-don't…please…"_

"Baby! Listen to me; I'm coming to get you. Just hang on for a few minutes. I'm cong baby, I'm coming for you!"

"Aww, how sweet, do we have a deal. You come here and kill her quick and easy or I'll do it slow and painful until all of energy is gone and what I did was nothing that my power can truly do to her if you don't come. Oh, and if you call the police or anyone I will kill her the instant I find out. My daddy is the head of the police and most of the businesses here so I suggest you don't say a word. "

Time slowed and I couldn't think right. I couldn't kill Vida but if I didn't then Alison would and she was willing to do it so slowly and painfully and if what I just saw was nothing then I didn't want Vida to suffer.

I didn't know what to do but I don't know if I was willing to kill her to save her. I just couldn't.

"Oh, Jim, tick-tock, tick-tock. You need to hurry; those blue cuffs on her are energy drainers so I suggest you hurry up before her life force is sucked up."

I took in a deep breath and answered regretfully.

_I'm so sorry, Vida_

"Okay, I'll do it….I'll…kill her…" I had to choke out my words before my throat contracted painfully.

"Yay! I knew you'd come around! We're at the warehouse over by the shipping docks where the boats are"

She hung up and I threw the phone at the wall, not caring if it cracked. What was I doing? I couldn't kill her but I needed something to stop Ali before she did it.

I stayed there and thought about what she said and how to come up with a way that I could save Vida without killing her. I walked around in a haze, my heart pounding away in anger and slammed my fists against the wall and growled out my frustration.

"What am I going to do?"


	14. Darkness

I knew Ali was talking to Jim. I'd recognized him anywhere. My eyesight was going in and out of consciousness as I still felt the horrible slicing pain that Ali used on me over and over again.

I knew what Ali she wanted and I had it. It was Jim and she made it very clear that will she do whatever it takes to get him.

I knew I had to say something but I couldn't even breathe without feeling like someone was burning me alive.

But I would rather die than have Ali get Jim. He couldn't be with her, I'd rather have him go after another girl, anyone even my best friend than.

I struggled to talk," _Jim…"_

I couldn't see well, it was too much pain to even breathe and I wanted to die. I've been tied for 6 hours, give or take and Ali did everything she wanted to do with me for 6 gruesome hours, not stopping.

She beat me, drained me, slapped me, she did what she wanted and anger coursed through me as I remembered this.

I felt a little stronger as anger pushed me one to endure the pain and I could speak to him more, _"Jim…p-p-please…d-don't…"_

My heart jumped and ached as I heard his strained voice, he was worried and angry and frustrated and he was trying to cover it up.

I could tell by the tone of his voice and I longed to be in his strong arms.

"Baby! Listen to me; I'm coming to get you. Just hang on for a few minutes. I'm coming baby, I'm coming for you!"

I knew he meant it and he was. I just didn't know what he was going to do. Black spots were around my edges again and I knew I was going to faint again.

I couldn't say anything else, his voice was so dreamy and so was Ali's. I was close but I tried to fight it futilely, filling myself with anger or rage since I realized that was the only way for me to stay awake.

But I couldn't, my energy was draining. It felt like someone was slicing you open and blood flowed out freely without any signs of stopping and I felt so weak and pained. I don't know if I was going to survive long enough for Jim to get me.

More blackness covered my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I couldn't get wisps of what they were saying.

"Aww… deal….kill…slow…energy…nothing…power… police…kill…daddy…"

I couldn't hear any more, I couldn't feel my body any more. I was slipping into unconsciousness. I only thought of Jim and I tried to fight, move, speak or anything but it was hopeless.

It was like swimming upwards as the 100 miles per hour of waterfalls pushed you back.

I couldn't go on and I gave up, something I hated doing and I only thought of Jim as I let blackness claimed me.


	15. Heartbroken

**I want to thank my faithful reviewer who kept me going on with this story, anon and music moon queen, but especially anon, who has been with me through both of my stories and telling me what she liked, or skipped which is exactly what I need. So thank you anon for reviewing with me and being faithful with your never-ending reviews and to music moon queen for reviewing also. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

I was driving mindlessly towards the dark. I didn't see anything or anyone and it was completely dark.

I hated Ali as I got closer and closer to the docks. I could only imagine the pain Vida was going through and I pushed the gas so hard, the pedal would be out of the car.

I came up with a plan but I don't know if it would work. Ali had loopholes in her ransom and I worked my way around them.

I told Morph where to meet me when he got Doc and Captain. By the glimpses I was able to catch from Vida, I knew she was on the brink of death and she needed medical attention.

I knew I drove against all stop signs and red lights but I didn't care about no ticket, all I cared about was getting to Vida.

I knew Doc and his wife, Captain was behind me but I couldn't see them. I didn't wait for them, I just moved, knowing that each minute I wasted was another minute Vida was alone with Ali and closer ot death.

I don't know how long I drove but it was far and when I finally saw the shipping docks, I pushed even harder on the pedal.

Memories flooded through me as I got closer and remembered the first time I was here with doc.

Flashback

"_Hey. Thanks" I said as we walked over to docks where a bunch of ships was loading._

"_It's the suit, isn't it?" Ugh, here we go again. "I should never have listened to that pushy two headed saleswoman. This one said it was fat, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered. Ooh!" He bumped into me and I scowled at him._

"_Oh! Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S Legacy."_

_Man, this ship was huge._

_All I could say was, "Whoa!"_

_As I climbed on top of the ship I could hear commotion of the crew and the captain._

"_STOW THOSE CASKS FORWARD! HEAVE TOGETHER NOW!"_

Flashback ends

It felt like it was yesterday and only yesterday when I fell in love with Vida and she was feisty and cruel to me.

And now, here I am, going after a psychopath, who has my fiancée.

I parked carelessly into whatever was near the warehouse. The warehouse was so old and I couldn't imagine why I didn't see it the first time I was here.

Bricks were falling off, windows were broken and some were boarded up. Look like a perfect place for a homeless alien.

I sprinted out of the car and busted trough the door which was half ripping off the hinges. "Vida! Vida! Vida! Where are you?"

I yelled out as I frantically ran inside and desperately looked for her. The warehouse was big and had a set of stairs which I ran up, there were maybe 5 floors with broken glass, dust and cobwebs, all over the place.

I checked each broken door and when I reached the 3rd floor, I heard footsteps and followed it. I busted in through the door and the scene was horrible than what I saw.

Vida was no longer on the wall, but on the floor broken and crumpled on top of the floor. Blood was everywhere and she was cut up. Bruises were all over her arms and her shirt was ripped as were her jeans.

Her hair was filled with blood and matted down onto her face. She wasn't moving at all.

I started to run to her until a blast hit right in front of me and forced me to stop. I angrily turned my head and saw Ali walking gracefully over to me.

Her hair was wild and she glowed, literally glowed with some blue energy all over her body. She look recharged somehow and she stared at me with new depth in them.

I should've felt worried but I was only worried about Vida who was on the floor and didn't move at all. Not a rise from her chest or anything to indicate she was alive.

I was panicking and my heart was beating against my ribs so hard, it hurt.

"One more step and she'll be fried!" She yelled as she stood in front of me. My fingers itched to touch her neck and squeeze until she no longer breathed but she was an energivore and from what I knew, they couldn't die.

My body screamed for me to run and push her aside so I could get to Vida who was behind Ali. But Ali wasn't herself, she was different.

Her eyes were eerie and her irises seemed dilated and the blue of them were not natural, they were alien-like.

I forced my eyes away from her and towards Vida. "She's alive but barely. I drained all of her life energy and she should be dead but she's not. Something she shouldn't be…"

She placed a palm on my beating chest and it was hot. Her touch was too hot and I flinched away from her touch.

"…we'll be together once you finish her for good."

I could still feel the burning on my chest and I rubbed against it. "I know it's hot but that because I'm reenergized. Vida has a fiery soul and it flows through me. I feel reborn."

Ali squealed and twirled around, her blue high heels tapping on the floor and her skirt flowing around her legs.

Rage coursed through me as I kept looking at Vida. I couldn't talk because of my anger. I was too upset and angered for me to speak.

"Jim, look at me…It's time, she's dying and there no way she'll live through this. No one ever lived through this. She won't survive. She's suffering horribly, she wants death, she's begging for death and you…" I felt sharp nails on my chin and yanking me forward until I was a breath away from her face.

"Are the only one who can stop it. If you love her, _truly _love her, you'll let her go and share your heart with someone else."

Her breath was too sweet and made me want to vomit. Vida's breath was cool and warm when our faces were together.

I couldn't do this, I willed for Doc to hurry up and I needed time to stall but Vida didn't have any time.

"Here…" she placed something sharp and warm in my hand. "Take this and finish her!"

I looked down and saw a sharp knife with a golden hilt in it. It was clean and shiny and I inspected it. I was running out of time and so was Vida.

She was dying and I was the only one who could save her from it.

But Ali also said that she should be dead by now so maybe there was still hope and I clung to that hope.

If I knew Vida, she was a fighter; always fighting and right now she was fighting to stay alive and Ali was lying. She wasn't going to beg for death.

She was a fighter and I knew that the instant I met her. I knew what I had to do and I had to force myself to flirt with Ali so I can stall even if my stomach wanted to throw up.

"Alison…" I whispered. She shuddered and leaned closer to me. "Do you want this? Truly want me?"

She had her eyes closed and I focused on Vida. She didn't move at all and I needed to check for a pulse or something to figure out she was alive.

Ali moaned and whispered, "Yes, yes, please! I want this! I want you!"

Oh, god, my stomach lurched around, a sign that I want to vomit I twirled her hair which was flying upwards and it stung me but I forced myself to act normal even if I wanted to vomit. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Please! I want you!"

She practically bounced with excitement and she was desperate. I tried to not breathe around her but her breath, it was way too sweet and I crinkled my nose.

My body was screaming for me to get away from her, to get to the one my body recognizes, the one my body wants but she was so close yet so far and I was forcing myself to stay calm but I don't think I was succeeding.

"Okay, let me get this done with."

She leaned her lips forward and tried to kiss me but I gently pushed her back. No way in hell was she going to get a kiss from me. I tried to smile but I swear it look like it was a cross between a sneer and a snarl. "Not yet, after I say goodbye…"

Her eyes were searching mine but she nodded and clasped her hands together as she saw me walked slowly to Vida.

The closer I got to her, the more I could see Vida injuries better. What I thought were cuts were actually wounds, deep punctured wounds and they were dirty.

Blood was everywhere on her body, dried. I kneeled and leaned forward to touch her. She was cold, too cold and she didn't move as I gingerly touched her arms.

Was she dead? She wasn't responding at all and I hoped she was still alive.

Her hair was all over her face and I pulled them back, they were stuck to her face and I tried to get as much hair away from her face.

Her eyes were closed and she was pale. She looked dead and I laid my hand on her cheek trying to warm her up with what I had.

I let go of the knife and searched for a pulse on her wrist or neck. It took me a good while but I found it on her wrist.

It was barely beating, probably 20 beats per minute. I had to push hard to feel it but it was there and it explained her coldness.

Blood wasn't going through her body as it should be and that was why she was cold but the wounds weren't helping either.

I leaned down and ever so gently placed my lips on hers, and kissed her. I pulled back and placed my forehead on hers.

"Please, Vida, please." I whispered as I caressed her cheek. "I know you're there. I'm here; I'm here to save you. Doc and Captain are coming to help you. It's going to be okay."

She didn't move but I thought I saw a movement in her eyelids and her lips parted so slightly. "Please, Vida, I need you. I…I can't live without you. If you die, then I'll be right after you but I need you to fight this. I know you can."

I waited until her lips moved to form a word. I leaned down to hear them. It was there, so soft, but I heard them.

"_Jim..."_

My heart jumped with joy as I heard her say my name and I knew she was trying to fight, fighting for me.

Her eyelids finally opened but I could tell she couldn't see me; she was staring at me but not at me. They were unfocused but I knew she was trying to fight.

"Jim, hurry up and kill her already!" Ali yelled and I could her staring at me, her eyes boring into my back but I didn't care, all I cared about was Vida, she was the only thing I could concentrate on. I just knew I couldn't kill Vida, _my _vida. I rather die than let Vida die.

"Vida," I whispered softly for her to ear. "Ali wants me to kill you to save you but I know now that killing you isn't going to save you. I can't kill you. I'd rather die than kill you. I'm surrendering to Ali. I'll let her do what she wants to me. Doc and Captain are on their way, I can stall Ali long enough for them to come save you."

Tears fell from my eyes, it took a lot for me to cry but I knew what I was doing. I was going to let Ali kill me instead of her. I just needed time and by saying this, maybe Vida could fight harder for me even if I won't be there to congratulate her.

Vida blinked slowly and her eyes were watery, she heard me and she was crying. "_Jim…Jim…"_

Her voice was still soft but I knew she was reacting the way I wanted her to. She hates it when I talk like I'm about to die and she will always scold me.

"Don't you ever talk like that, James Pleiades Hawkins! Talk like that again and I swear I'll give you death myself!" I smiled at the memory, the way her cute little eyebrow scurried in anger and her arms folded across her chest.

I heard a sob and it was Vida. Her head was moving slightly but she moving her lips now, "No..."

"Shhh," I whispered as I wiped her tears and caressed her cheek. "It's going to be okay, I'll be with you…" I kissed her softly before pulling back.

I blinked back my tears as I saw her struggle internally with herself. Her eyes were becoming more focused but she still wasn't looking at me.

I stood up and kicked at the knife.

"Jim! What are you doing? Kill her!"

"I'm not. I love her too much to kill her." I said, Ali eyes were filled with fury and her body rippled like the waves on an ocean.

"Kill her!" I stared as Ali shook with her anger and she clenched her fists. Her eyes were no longer blue but glowed bright pink.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" her voice had gotten deeper and her skin ripped apart like sheets of paper. As they cracked, something under it glowed a deep dark purple color.

I was afraid because I never seen anything like this before but I stood my ground.

I watched as she floated upwards and yelled at me to kill Vida. A loud crack like lightning echoed off the walls and Ali skin fell off.

I was disgusted yet entranced. Her skin lay on the ground like discarded clothes. Her body was a deep dark purple color humanoid shaped with a outline of a lighter dark purple. Her hairs were tendrils and were bright pinkish-purple and glowed brightly as it flowed in the air.

"I will tell you one more time, KILL HER!"

"NO!"

"We can't be together if you don't kill her!"

"If I kill her…I'll be right after her! I don't love you, Alison! I love Vida and it will always be like that!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, KILL HER!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I SAID NO!"

I don't know if she was looking at me but it was hard to tell since she didn't have any pupils anymore.

"If you won't kill her!" she yelled as she created a ball of purple pink ball in her hands. I quickly stepped in front of Vida, ready to defend her with my life. "I will!"

"Jim, don't…stop…" My mistake was turning as I saw Vida sitting up and staring at me. She looked pale and weak and it took a lot of effort and will power for her to sit up and talk to me.

Her breathing was ragged and shallow and I could see her neck going all the way in, leaving a hole in and out as she breathed.

She was grimacing in pain as talked to me. "Stop…you'll…die…."

"Vida…" I said, completely forgetting that Ali was staring at us, jealousy and anger coursing through her.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled as she threw the ball towards us. Things slowed down and I didn't know what happened.

The ball was coming slowly towards me; Vida yelled, stood up so fast, I thought she was going to fall right back down and ran towards me. I yelled for her to go back but I didn't hear any words come out of my mouth.

Vida pushed me out of the way as I hit the ground hard and when I sat up, she wasn't standing no more, she was flew backwards and hit the wall as she fell back to the ground, face forward.

She didn't move.

"Vida!" I yelled as I ran to her, my heart in a panic and racing through my veins. I felt cold and uneasy.

_Please don't let her be dead, please don't!_

I ran to her and kneeled near her. I turned her around and cradled her in my arms and I quickly pulled back her hair.

Her cheek was cut in the exact same place as the time she got hit by that spider guy on her cheek.

She groaned and grimaced as her eye screwed tight. "Vida, Vida, answer me, baby?"

She coughed and it raked through her body. "Jim?"

"Yes," relief washed through me as she opened her eyes and stared at me. "It's me, I'm here, I'm here!"

I cried as I held her but something was wrong, she wasn't complaining about pain, she had to be if I was squishing her to death after she hit that brick wall.

"I…can't feel…" she whispered. She was sweating and she coughed again, her eyes were starting to glaze over and panic rushed through me as I saw what was happening.

"Don't worry, hang with me, you hang with me damn it! You're a fighter! You fight this!" I yelled at her, trying to muster up anger but failing miserably.

"Jim…" her hand reached up to my cheek and I held it tightly as her heartbeat was slowing down fast. "I…love…you…"

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare leave me! I won't let you." She mustered up a smile which took a lot of effort and it was forced.

"Jim…sleepy…light…" she whispered as her eyes started to droop. I shook her until she opened them again. Tears were failing freely now, knowing that she was going to die any minute and Doc wasn't here yet to save her.

"Don't go to the light! Fight it! Fight it, Vida! You're a fighter; you've always been a fighter ever since we first met! Remember? "

I knew I had to keep talking so she wouldn't move towards the light. It was logic. They would stay until they no longer heard anything.

"Remember? Remember the time when I accused Silver of visiting Montressor and you punched me in the stomach and your dad held us apart?"

"Y-Y-yes…"

"Remember when you threw food on the deck when I was mopping? You said, 'it looks like you miss a spot' and I was so pissed at you."

She wasn't talking any more but she was nodding. I kept talking and talking, thinking of all our memories good and bad to get her to stay but she was no longer nodding.

"Jim…"

"Please, Vida…don't leave me…" my voice cracked and I never felt so heartbroken as I saw her dying in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help her.

"I…won't…I'll….love….you…always…" She smiled and her body fell limp in my arms as her eyes closed.

She was dead.


	16. Allison

She stared upon the couple as she made herself invisible as she heard the sirens.

She couldn't comprehend the things _he _did.

No one has ever stood up to her like that; no one ever disobeyed her orders. If they did, their punishment was by death.

She didn't know this feeling, this _energy_ that was coming off of him. She didn't have a name for it. She saw him cry and cry.

She never saw a man cry like this, hell, she never saw a man cry at all. But here, Jim, was crying, holding her lifeless body in his arms, begging her to come back, to not leave him.

He kept shaking her, cursing at her, doing anything to her just so he could get a glimpse of life in her but Alison knew she was dead.

She also knew she didn't like this feeling, this energy he was feeling. It was making her sick and she wanted to rid herself of it.

But she also felt something in her heart, something that was warm and fuzzy growing in the pit in her stomach and she wanted it to stop.

Then, she heard footsteps and yelling and she concentrated on making herself more invisible.

"Jim, Jim, where are you?"

"Doctor, up here!"

"Where, Captain?

She saw a dog like alien and a cat like alien rush in at the couple. Jim didn't even notice them until they came and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Hawkins, let her go, let her go, we can still save her. If she hasn't been dead for more than 10 minutes we can still save her!" the cat like alien said.

But Alison flinched as she saw what Jim did. The captain tried to touch the girl but Jim growled, growled like a dog defending his mate.

His face was filled with pain and grief and anger and he was snarling at her.

"Mr. Hawkins. Behave yourself right now!" She yelled as she tried to get to the girl.

"It won't work like that, Captain. He's lost his mind. His soul mate is gone and when his soul mate dies she takes a part of him with her. Vida's taking his sanity with her. The only way to do that is to lead him out of here and into the ambulance and give him some anesthesia. It'll only get worse." The doc said as he reached towards Jim.

They were running out of time.

"Jim, Jim, it's me Doc, Dr. Delbert. Remember?"

Jim face showed a hint of understanding as he looked at Doc.

"Doc…"Jim looked confused

"Yes, it's me, Doc. Now tell me who that is in your arms."

Jim's face contorted into confusion and looked down. His face showed pain and grief again as he cried and rocked her over and over.

"Vida…" he said, his voice different.

"What happened?"

Jim shook his head, "She…save…me...alison…killed…" he couldn't continue as he cried and gripped Vida so hard, Alison thought he was going to break her.

The warm and fuzzy feeling was growing and she didn't like it at all.

"Who is this Alison, Mr. Hawkins?"

"Pink…eye…purple…body" Jim said like he was a little kid.

Alison saw Doc take in a sharp intake of breath.

"What? What is it, Doctor?"

"Those are energivore, they're rare in Montressor and they live on people's energy. Unless drained personally and in body, the person dies and the energivore thrives on that. There's almost no chance of Vida surviving if Alison drank her energy."

"What? Impossible, slight bruising is all. She'll be right as rain with rest." Captain's lip quivered as she saw Vida bloody and dead. She knew she was lying but she needed assurance.

"Captain! The only way Vida ever stands surviving is if the energivore gives her back her energy and energivores are very selfish. They'd rather die than do that but also out of fear. If the energivore gives back her energy, the energivore will age and die away."

Panic rose in Alison but she waved it away.

_Good, now I can have Jim all to myself._

"And Mr. Hawkins? What will he do? He needs to know?"

"No! Captain! What's the point? He'll die without her. He's already losing his mind and she doesn't even have 5 minutes of being dead. There's nothing we can do for the both of them"

"What!" Alison yelled. Captain and Doc turned around quickly but didn't see anyone.

"Did you hear that?"

"Get Mr. Hawkins out of here. We can at least try"

Doc agreed and helped Jim walk out of the door and into the ambulance before they drove off.

Alison assumed her regular skin and made herself visible. She couldn't understand.

Jim was going to die? He can't die, he shall not die!

Alison wanted Jim alive but he was going to die if Vida didn't come back.

Alison's heart sped up and for the first time, she felt remorse. Remorse for what she did to Vida.

She noticed how Jim looked at her and she at him. With so much warmth, trust and love. Something Alison wanted her whole life.

She slumped down on the glass and tried to think if she should let Vida live so Jim can live. Or will she let them both die.

She shuddered at the thought of Jim died. Alison did love him but Jim didn't love her the way Alison loved him.

He loved Vida and what he did today proved that.

Alison raised her head and ran through the images that happened.

She noticed something about the both of them. Each of them was willing to die for the other while Alison was not.

No matter how many times Alison punched, slapped, kicked and cut Vida up so she can learn Jim's secrets and what he liked or didn't like, Vida never said a word, she had a fire in her eyes and Alison hated it.

Then, Jim was ready to die for Vida when Alison had the ball ready to kill her. She saw how Jim yelled at Vida to get back but Vida didn't listen she pushed him out of the way so she can get hit with the ball which singed every nerve in her body.

No one had ever done that in all the while Alison was alive.

Then, Alison knew the reason she hated Vida.

Not because she had Jim, even though that had a factor, but Alison's was jealous.

Vida was happy, always happy and smiling. She glowed with exuberance, she always made friends, shared her stuff with them, helped people with their homework. She was talented and had friends that supported her.

She had love and friendship while Alison did not. Alison forced people to be friends, she misused her talents, she tortured people. She did everything cruel and hateful towards people.

But Alison wanted to be like Vida. She wanted happiness and make a name for herself and she did, but in the wrong ways.

Then, there was Jim. Jim excited Alison and with that bad boy attitude and look, he reminded her of her long dead love.

Ignacio.

She loved him with all her heart but he died when he gave her his energy when she was on the brink of death.

She never forgave him for that and hated that he left her but now, watching Jim and Vida, she knew why.

She understood that this was the price to pay for true love.

To suffer when they are no longer there, to grieve when they were no longer there with them

That was true love, for happiness and love came a grave consequence and now, Jim was paying it.

Alison never wanted to hurt him. She just wanted his love. But now that she knew he was no longer himself nor loved her, what was the point of her living.

Watching in agony as Jim was content in another's arm.

Alison made her decision and stood up. She rather die than let Jim go on like this. Yes. That was what she was going to do.

She was going to give Vida her life force back.


	17. Death and Life

Alison followed them in her invisible state.

She saw Jim laying down a very pale Vida on a stretcher while the Doctor worked on her, cleaning her wounds and doing his best to clean her up while Jim hovered around her, watching the Doc's work.

Jim had a dazed look on his face but he looked like he could kill right now.

Alison searched Vida up and down and saw a very light blue trail which was turning into black, coming from Vida. It was very pale, barely visible and she had to squint to see its opening.

Vida wasn't going to make it unless Alison saved her. It was rapidly closing , a few more minutes and Vida will be gone for sure.

It was now or never.

Alison made herself visible again and called out to the people who were attending Vida.

The look Jim gave her was one that would haunt well past her death.

He looked at her with so much hate and anger and vengeance, she thought about the saying if looks could kill.

His energy was glowing, no flaring bright red and changing into black, and that was not a good sign. The other was changing into gray which meant they were guarded and surprised.

Jim's energy was flaring which could easily set fire to anything if it were flammable.

She knew what he was feeling based on his energy.

Black meant issues relating to death, hatred, lack of forgiveness, dark intentions, and a need for compassion.

Jim was feeling all of this and she was so concentrated that she didn't it flare brighter and saw him running towards her.

She was confused; she didn't know what was going on until she felt hands around her neck and her body slamming into the wall.

Jim face was twisted into pure rage and violence and hatred, she thought she was going to die, he was already squeezing tightly.

"Why the fuck did you come?" he yelled in her face. She was choking on his negative energy and it was suffocating her, his hands on her neck weren't helping.

She could easily kill him here but she chose not to. She didn't want to anger him more.

"Jim!"

"Mr. Hawkins! Release her this instant!"

Alison's body was high off the ground and Jim pushed harder. Alison's heart was pounding hard.

"No, Captain! She killed her! She fucking killed her! And now she's gonna pay! she will die!"

He pressed even harder but Alison struggled to think on Vida's trail which was rapidly becoming invisible.

Alison and Vida were running out of time.

"J-J-i-i—i-m-m" She choked out. Her throat was burning up and her body was drowning in his energy.

Doc and the Captain were running towards them

"Don't you fucking say my name you sleazy bitch!"

"I…can…save…her."

Whether he heard her or not, Jim just pressed harder and was shaking her violently against the wall.

She was seeing black around the edges and she knew she wasn't going to hold out any more.

"Please…" she begged with so much remorse and pain, Jim eyes widened and loosened his grip slightly.

It was enough to give Alison air but didn't lessen the pain.

"I…can..sa…ve…her…" she was choking now and was desperately trying to convince him.

"How?" his voice was dripping with Venom but she knew he was listening. His energy was shrinking back.

"I…can…give..it…back…" he was taken aback by her words that he let her go and she dropped to the ground, choking on air and grabbing her deep red throat where his hands had been.

She sensed his energy change into gray with heavy guardedness.

"You can save Vida?" his voice was filling with hope.

Alison shook her head as she coughed heavily. "yes…" she croaked out.

She called on her energy to heal her rapidly so she can breathe. It burned her throat and she sucked in a air as her energy healed her.

She stood up while Doc and Captain were on either side of Jim, watching her.

"I can save her, Jim." She whispered, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach shrinking back.

She must be doing something right.

"But you'll die…" Doc said.

"I am well aware of the consequences and I want to do this." She stared at Jim who was showing confusion and guardedness on his face.

"Vida doesn't have any time left. Her trail is closing as we speak! I have to do this now or she'll be gone for good."

She showed her best don't-mess-with-me look and stalked off to where Vida was.

It was now a piece of hair, it was now or never.

She sensed them coming up behind her and ignored them. She sensed Jim's energy that was changing into hope and she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

She didn't deserve Jim's love. She never would. She loved him but he did not. Wasn't that punishment enough?

She wasn't about to let Jim die but she wasn't about to apologize for what she done. She wasn't sorry for what she did to Vida. She was sorry for hurting Jim.

That was the only thing she was sorry for.

She stood in front of Vida's lifeless body and raised her hands in the air.

"I call upon the spirits of the past and spirits of the future to aid the soul back into its body."

Rumbling grew like lightning and saw Vida's line still.

"Through the blood of my ancestors, I command you to return the energy I took back to its rightful owner, as it is my birthright!"

Alison yelled and closed her eyes, seeing in her minds eye Vida lifeline glowing brighter. When she opened them, she was no longer her human self.

Her eyes glowed bright pink and her human body shredded from skin like shredded clothes. She was in her full energivore form.

Her body was humming and the lightning struck down from the air and into Alison's body.

It burned her body, burned as if someone had placed her on fire.

It was not pleasurable.

It searched through her body to find the soul that needed to be returned.

It found the hazel eyed girl sleeping soundly on the grass filled meadow.

The lightning grabbed her sleeping sul and carried her bridal style.

Alison's body was rejecting it and Alison grunted with each impact it gave her , like a punch in the face, as it wanted to keep the soul.

"Let this soul leave and rest in peace!" Alison yelled when she heard a ripping sound. It was coming from her body.

In the pit of her stomach, the lightning cracked against her skin painfully until it broke through carrying the sleeping soul of Vida, bridal style.

It felt as if someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife around and around her stomach.

"VIDA!" Jim yelled noticing her soul and trying to run to her.

Doc and Captain held him back.

" Make the journey clean and peaceful," she choked out. The pain was horrible, as if thousand of knives and needles had stabbed her over and over with no signs of stopping.

Everyone noticed Vida blood oozing out and the wounds closing and disappearing as if it never happened. All of her wounds and pain was being healed.

Alison saw her lifeline grow thicker and Vida body began to glow bright around the edges.

Jim and the rest were watching, in shock. Alison body was in pain, she bit down on her tongue in order to not scream.

Her soul was glowing and humming.

"Blood for blood, a debt to pay, a life for a life, return the one that was taken and take the one that killed!" she yelled.

Loud thunder roared above them and Jim saw a bright blue light coming out of Vida dead body and rising up, just like the way the portal back in treasure planet opened.

A pink glow left alison's body and did the same. The lightning that held Vida soul passed through the pink portal and walked right into the blue one.

Immediately, Vida body began to glow so bright it hurt everyone eyes but Jim wasn't going to close his eyes, he wanted to see everything.

Alisons glow was dissipating. Lights from each direction went towards her and jumped in her body, eating her up.

It was horrible, like being frozen to death and burned alive at the same time. She was not going to scream.

They sucked on her energy painfully but she refused to yell while tears fell from her eyes.

Her body was aging rapidly, losing its glow and creating wrinkles.

Jim and the rest saw everything but didn't move. They couldn't if they could.

Jim focused on Vida and her soul.

The lightning that carried Vida's soul passed through the blue portal.

Both Vida and her soul glowed brighter as it got closer.

Jim was anxious, wanting to have it hurry up and let Vida come back to him.

He paid attention to the heart monitor which showed the flatlined.

The lightning cracked again as alison's body fell to the ground and withered away to nothing but dust.

The lightning knew it was time and placed Vida's soul on top of her body.

It hovered there, then slowly her soul seeped down into her body.

The glowing exploded into billions of colorful fireworks and the lightning left back up to the sky, taking the thunder with it.

Everything was quiet and they all saw her body return to it's original color with no marks except for the ones earned during their trip in treasure planet.

Neither moved and her body didn't move.

Jim fell to his knees, feeling defeated for letting Alison get to him and making him believe her.

"I'm sorry, Jim. She's gone!"

Fresh tears fell from Jim's eyes and he felt like he was losing his mind until...

A beep, a very small one no one could possibly hear but they did an turned to Vida, running to her body.

"Vida?" Jim asked as he touched her hand, it was warm.

Then, another beep, then another and another. They turned to the heart monitor and saw the lines changing, getting stronger and the lines moving fast.

Then, Vida opened here eyes and gasped like she was dying of breath.


	18. Mom?

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

It was dark wherever I was.

It felt weird but I felt calm but something was missing.

I didn't know what it was but I felt incomplete.

"Vida..." I heard a woman's voice, soft and comforting.

I felt safe hearing it.

"Vida..."

There was something familiar about that voice.

"Who is it?" I asked carefully. I felt no fear, just curiosity.

"It is me. Follow my voice." Now a sane person would turn back the opposite way of the voice but for some reason I couldn't ignore it.

The voice made me feel nostalgic.

So I followed the voice until a faded figure appear.

She looked transparent and faded in and out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Do you not remember me?" She sounded hurt and something came to my mind but it was like seeing through a fog.

The more I concentrated, the harder it was to see.

The woman looked really familiar and I swear I saw her somewhere but I didn't know where.

I felt a pang in my stomach and I felt a weird sense of Deja vu as I looked upon the woman.

"Remember my precious little angel."

Those words rolled around my head over and over.

Only one person called me that and she wasn't here anymore.

"Mom?" My voice choking with emotions.

The figure appeared more solidly and slowly races her face.

The same face I looked in the mirror everyday.

The same high cheekbones, the same hazel eyes, the same straight nose, full lips.

The only difference was her pale skin and black straight hair.

Tears camera to my eyes and years of longing and pain escalated up so fast and I couldn't help but yell.

"Momma!" I ran to her open arms and held on for dear life.

I cried and cried, soaking her with my tears.

I held her as tightly as I could, hoping it wasn't my imagination.

That she was really here.

She held me and stroked my hair like I was small little girl.

I shook and I couldn't seem to stop.

She was here, really here!

"Shh..." my mom said soothingly. "It's alright. Momma's here. I'm here."

"I miss you, momma." I said between sobs.

She smelled the same, like cinnamon.

"I know, sweetie. I know."

"Why are we here?" I asked as I calmed down.

"I came to wake you up." She said calmly.

I looked up. "Wake me up? I already am."

She smiled that same smile I loved.

"No, sweetie. You're in a coma."

"What?" I don't remember being in a coma.

"Don't you remember, angel? You died but Alison saved you.

That name was familiar but I couldn't remember.

"No."

She placed a cool hand on my forehead and stars exploded in my mind, bombarding be with images.

Horrible images of Alison beating me and draining me.

Me running to push someone out of the way as Alison threw an energy ball.

Me hitting the wall, breaking every bone in my body and my beverage frying.

Then, fadibd in and out of blackness as someone held me as I was dying.

Then, nothing and then a beautiful blue light coming out of nowhere.

Then, waking up dying of breath and seeing Jim, crying, my Jim.

She pulled her hand away and had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, I was assaulted with a longing and pain that hit every part of body as I fell in my knees to the ground, remembering what she did and Jim.

My Jim, heartbroken and full of tears.

"Jim." I said as I realized I missed him so much, my chest ached.

"It's okay, sweetie. He's waiting for you."

"He is? Where?"

"At Dr. Doppler."

I realized that I was in bed with nothing but tubes in me, checking in me while I was in coma.

And Jim, oh my goodness, Jim was there, waiting for me to wake up.

"How long?"

"Almost a month." Mama always knew what I was asking whether I said it or not.

"How do I wake up?" I asked softly. Jim was hurting and I needed to be there for him.

"By thinking about him." That was easy but if I woke up...

"And you?" I asked fearfully.

She smiled softly and kneeled to my level, pushing back my hair off my forehead.

I knew. I just knew what she wasn't saying.

She was going away to the otherside. I'll never see her again.

"No. No, no, no, no! I won't let you!" I yelled as tears fell again as I clung to her.

"Oh, angel, don't cry. You don't need me anymore." She said calmly.

"No, I don't want you to. I don't want you to leave. Stay here, Momma. Please, please don't go,don't leave me alone. I need you!"

I clung to her skirt as a little girl, begging and crying for her to stay with me.

I missed her. I have her again and I couldn't let her leave.

"Sweetheart." My mom said softly.

"Don't leave me alone, mommy. Please." I didn't care that I was crying and being selfish but she was mine and I loved her and needed her.

She was crying, soft little cries as she held me.

"I don't have much time. You need to let me go. You're unwillingness to acccept that I'm gone is keeping me here."

"I don't care!"

I held on so tight, I was surprised that she wasn't complaining of pain.

"And Jim? If you don't wake up, you'll never see him again."

I was torn between letting my mom go and seeing Jim or keeping my mom and never waking up to see Jim.

"He's a wonderful young man. He's taking good care of you. He misses you, angel. Don't you miss him?"

I did but not as much as I missed my momma.

"Please." I begged again.

"Angel, I'll always be with you. You turned out to be a beautiful young woman."

"I'm gonna marry him, Momma." I knew that as much as I missed my Momma and longed for her, there was someone out there who needs me.

"He's a handsome man. He's the type of man I always wanted for you."

Pride swelled up in me.

"I love him."

She smiled and helped me up. "You're hopelessly in love with him."

I smiled and felt something in my body.

I looked and saw myself fading very slowly.

"You're waking up. It's time." She said as she too started to fade.

I made my choice, a difficult choice and let my mom go.

She'll be happy and watch over me.

"Thank you, angel. Take care if him."

I smiled again.

"I'll check up on you time to time."

"How will I know?" We were fading fast.

"You'll know. Wake up, angel. I live you. You made me the proudest mother I could be."

"I love you, too." We hugged for the last time.

She placed a kiss on my forehead until she disappeared.

"I love you, angel." And was gone.

I cried until it was time for me to go.

A light appeared and I walked to it.

Someone needed me.

"Bye Momma." I said and walked through.


	19. Weak but Alive

The first thing I felt was weakness.

The type of weakness that's makes you feel like jelly and your body shaking with fatigue.

I also felt pain, not the kind where you want death but the kind that attacked you whenever you moved it.

You could bear it but it would be nice to have it removed.

I slowly opened my eyes but even that seemed like a lot of effort.

Like when you're so drunk with sleep but you should wake up but your eyelids felt too heavy to lift.

Slowly, I forced my eyes open clearing away the sleep enough to get my surroundings.

I was in a dimly lit room. I heard a fire crackling. I moved my head to the left but my head pounded and it pressed against my skull.

As I painfully moved my head, I saw figure in the chair.

I blinked but it was slow and I felt really sleepy.

The light of the fire played against the figure.

The figure was sitting in a comfy chair, head propped up by his hand, deep tiresome snores escaping him.

As the light flickered onto his face, I realized it was Jim.

He looked so...dead.

His eyes had so many bags it looked more like a bruise or a black eyes.

He hadn't shaved and his face was sunken in.

His clothes hung onto his too thin body.

A tear left my eye as I looked at him.

He probably hadn't left at all since I was in a coma.

I moved my lips and tried to talk but my throat constricted up painfully and it burned my throat.

I cleared my throat and tried to speak louder.

"Jim..." my tongue felt thick and fuzzy and my voice was hoarse.

He moved almost immediately and woke up.

He rubbed his eyes and face.

He probably thought he was dreaming.

"Jim..." I said louder ignoring the irritation in my throat.

"Vida? Vida! You're awake." He yelled as he ran to my side and touched my face gingerly.

I relished his touch; even it was a little cold.

"Jim..." I said as he cried and held me like I was disappearing into thin air.

I wanted to comfort him but my body was numb and I felt disconnected from my body and sleep was starting to work its way in my system.

"You're awake! Thank God you're alive!"

I groaned as I felt him hugging me too tight, cutting off my oxygen.

"I...can't...breathe..." I choked out. As much as I loved Jim touching me, it would be also nice to breathe.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I'm just damn glad to see you awake. I was worried." He rambled on as he pulled back and kneeled so his face was level with mine.

I started to feel sleepier by the minute and my eyelids were growing heavy.

"I'm...sleepy..." I whispered. He brushed back my hair and touched my cheek.

"Shh, it's the medicine Doc gave you."

"I...missed...you..." I said with each breath.

"I know baby. It's been hell not knowing whether you were going to live." His voice choked up with emotion and moved my hand that weighed like a brick and touched his cheek.

"It's okay..." I said softly trying to battle the sleep that was claiming me.

My body was starting to feel numb like when you sat on your butt for too long.

"I know." He said looking at me. He hadn't been sleepy and he looked exhausted.

"Ali? Where?..." I stopped talking because my breathing was hard.

"She's gone...for good." Anger flashed in his eyes but it was so dark so...evil that my body shook quickly with fear.

But then that anger was chased away with worry and love lots and lots of love.

"My...friends?" Sleep felt so good and my eyelids stayed closed longer with each blink.

"They came to visit you, Doc and Captain went to eat right now and my mom went home to change. They were scared and worried. They left gifts for you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I realized the stacks if balloons, flowers and Teddy bears clustered together.

"There's some more outside. People from the academy and your school came to see you."

I felt warm at the thought that a lot people came to see me.

They really cared.

Sleep was calling me and I was losing.

I yawned.

"You're tired. Go to sleep."

Before I did I had to tell him about my mom.

"I saw...my mom." Shock crossed his face then understanding.

"She...came. She told me..." I took my time to catch my breath.

"To wake up. She...said...you...needed me."

Gratefulness flushed over his body.

He laid his cool forehead against my hot one.

"Thank God." He whispers, his sweet breath caressing my breath.

He smelled like mint.

"Jim..." I was losing the battle to sleep but I wanted to stay awake.

He cupped my face, thumbing my cheek.

"Shh. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." His voice was lulling me to sleep.

"Kiss me." I demanded and he smiled lovingly as he leaned across and kissed me until I was no longer awake.


	20. True Love

A huge weight lifted off my shoulders when Vida woke up.

Like 20 pounds were lost.

My body was tired and achy, I lost a lot of weight and I was barely sleeping.

But when she woke up, I was like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

I was eternally grateful to her mother.

Vida woke up more and was gaining her strength back.

She could talk more, sit up and her color was coming back.

But she needed help. She still couldn't walk on her own yet and her body was shaking.

Doc checked up on her, checking her vitals, her organs, everything.

Nothing was damaged and I was filled with relief.

"Remarkable. Truly outstanding." Doc would say.

My mom visited everyday bringing my change of clothes and food since I refused to leave Vida's side.

When my mom was here, I felt better and took some naps, knowing she would wake me up when Vida did.

My mom bought some purps and spheroids for Vida so she can eat and bought her clothes.

Her friends visited everyday and told her what was going on.

"Vida, guess what."

"What?"

"We're back together!"

"What!" The heartbeat monitor had escalated that day and I told Vida to take it easy.

"I'm so happy for you two."

The conversation would go on and on until Doc told them Vida needed her rest and they said goodbye and left his home.

Right now I was alone with Vida which was rare since people constantly visited.

I was feeding bonzabeast stew since her hands would shake, dripping the stew on her shirt.

She got frustrated a lot since she liked to do things herself and it would be awhile before she calmed down.

But she was accepting she needed help and now I was feeding her.

"Jim..." she said softly after I gave her a spoonful of stew.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you put up with me?" She said softy looking away.

I sighed softly. This wasn't new bit I understood why she kept asking.

"Vida, you know why. Because I love you."

"But why do you stay here with me?"

"Vida," I said softly, placing the bowl on the table and walking to her. " Because I love taking care of you. You DIED in my arms and that was the most horrible feeling I would never wish on anyone. I wanted to kill someone. I was filled with rage and pain. I wasn't thinking clearly without you. I wasn't acting human. I felt like an animal. I was an animal. And when you came back, everything was clear and I never wanted to leave your side."

I had cupped her face between my hands and place my forehead against hers.

"I constantly worried about you, not knowing if you were going to wake up again. I waited day and night, waited for you to find your way back home, back to me and your mother, the story you told me about your mother. She helped you come back to me. I am eternally grateful to your mother because she could've kept you but didn't. She let you go to come back to me. You have no idea how grateful I am. And now here, in doc's room, with you in my arms, ALIVE, I want to make sure you don't leave me alone again. I'm doing this because I'm madly and hopelessly in love with you."

She was crying quietly. Tears falling down her cheek and my thumbs cleaning them away.

"Don't cry. Shh. You're too beautiful to be crying." I murmured as the tip of my nose touched hers.

"Kiss." She demanded and I smiled, placing my lips on her own and parting them.


	21. Bathroom Love

"Can you help me?" I asked him as I moved my legs to the other side of the bed.

I've been home for three days but the medicine Doc gave me makes my legs shake.

Jim comes over to my side and helps me up by grabbing my arms.

Jim is looking better, way better.

His weight is coming back, his bags under his eyes have disappeared, he's shaving and he looks more mature and manly.

He looks hot and I'm having trouble concentrating on anything but his warm touch.

We make our way to the bathroom and he peels off my shirt, shorts, underwear, and bra.

I reach up to untie my hair from its ponytail but Jim stops me.

"Let me do it. I'm in charge of pampering you." He whispers as he gently removes my hands and undoes my hair.

He has my bath ready.

He kisses my cheek and helps me into the bath.

It's warm and I relax myself into the bath.

"Is it good?" He asks as he squats to my level.

"Really good." I say as I sink deeper into the bath.

My muscles feel like jelly.

Jim puts on some bath gloves and put soap in it.

"Sit up." He says. I sit up and he massages my back with the gloves, then my shoulders and arms.

I feel energized with the water on me and Jim strong hand working my body.

His touch makes my mind wander to the nights where he would make love to me, so sweet, so gentle.

His hands move to my chest and clean my breasts.

It isn't a sexual move but I swear his hands lingered a little longer than necessary.

His hand migrate to my ribs, lower back, my waist, then my stomach.

I close my eyes and sigh.

I feel him move and dip his hands in the water, then grabs some more soap and rubs my stomach, cleaning me.

He moves down to my legs, knees.

He pulls up my feet and massages them gently with the soap in his gloved hands.

He moves upwards and I hadn't realized I was falling asleep until he touches between my legs.

I jump involuntary, the soapy water hitting him.

"Sorry." His voice strained as he carefully, too carefully cleans me then quickly he pulls away.

There is a concentrated look on his face as he pulls off his gloves.

He grabs shampoo and rubs it between his hands.

He catches my eye and smiles, a little tight.

He looks away and works my hair.

I realize he isn't looking towards my soapy naked body.

He is concentrating on my hair.

After he is done, he dips his hands in the water and cleans off the soap.

I' m feeling aroused and I want him to touch me.

"Okay, now for your shower." He says as he gets up and walks to the sink barefooted to wash his hands.

I reach under the water and feel for the plug.

My hair is dripping and sticks to my breast and sides.

As I pull the plug, watching the soapy water go down, I catch Jim's eye in the mirror above the sink.

There is a wistful expression on his face and looks away, blushing.

I stand up, my legs no longer shaking and turn on the shower.

I want Jim in here with me, touching me.

When he is drying his hands, I cup my hands for water and hit the back of his shirt.

He wheels around, surprise written on his face.

"Hey!" He yells and I laugh. I toss some more water at him until he goes for the sink and tosses me cold water.

I shriek until I grab the hose and spray him.

He yells and runs but I have good aim and the hose is long.

The floor is wet and his clothes are drenched.

He falls and we both laugh.

"Vida!" I don't have time to react, he jumps in the bathtub and tries wrestling the hose out of me but I feel strong.

We laugh until he slips. I move out of the way but he's determined and whips an arm around my waist and pulls me down.

We hit the floor of the bathtub with me on top, the hose spraying all over the place.

We laugh. His clothes are drenched, sticking to his muscular body.

I'm naked with my hair covering my breasts.

"You're drenched." I say as he makes a gesture to get up.

"Thanks to you." I move off and stand up while he does the same.

I grab the hose and place it back on top, the water hitting my body rhythmically.

I hear a splat and turn to see Jim throwing his shirt on the ground.

He is taking off his jeans.

"You're taking a bath?" I ask as I take out the shampoo out of my hair and the soap out of my body.

"Yes, because unfortunately YOU wet my clothes."

I snort as Jim pulls the sliding door of the bathtub close.

I turn and he is naked. I blush.

I can't help it. It's not like we haven't taken a shower together before.

But with the water dripping off of him and the steam rising, relaxing me. I want to bite him, run my hands through his hair and pull him to me.

Jim comes up and reaches around and grabs the soap.

I have an idea. I push my wet body against his and place my hands sensually on his shoulders.

I feel him tense then relax.

"Vida..." he knows what I want. He pushes me gently to the wall, covering me as the water hits him.

I grab the soap from his hands. I run it against his body, all over his body like a waterfall.

I hear a soft groan as I head down south and touch him.

He is getting aroused and I am too.

I squeeze gently and he thrusts his hip in my hand.

"Kiss." I demand. My heart racing. The water enhancing our needs.

He pushes his lips against mine urgently.

I grip his neck and pull him to me.

We moan as his erection touches my pelvis.

He grabs the soap in my hands and drops it.

His lips move to my neck and his hands filled with soap are roaming my body.

Igniting my nerves. He moves his hands under my breasts and pushes up.

I moan.

"I missed you." He whispers, his voice turned on and husky.

His hands moved down between my legs.

I moan as his fingers play with my clit.

The water is washing off the soap off our body and hands.

I'm very wet and we're moaning as my pelvis push against his finger.

I want, need, more. I jump up and lock my legs around his hips.

We look at each other, my hair dripping wet and cascading down my shoulders and back.

"Vida..." He growls as his hands roam my sides.

I'm rubbing my aching hot sex against his groin.

I'm kissing him, biting gently on his bottom lip.

He opens his mouth and our tongues collide.

I missed his kisses, his touches.

His hand reach between us and he tickles me.

I gasp and move my hips harder into him.

He groans as he kisses me hungrily.

Be inserts a finger inside and I grip him tighter.

My walls clench tightly against his finger.

He groans as he moves his finger inside.

I whimper. I need him in me.

Jim starts to kneel as he puts me under him on the wet floor of the bathtub.

The water is hitting his back.

He removes his finger and plats with my breast, cupping them and licking my nipple.

"Yes, Jim." I moan. He sucks my nipple and my pelvis is pushing against his.

His need rubs against my inner thigh, arousing me so badly it hurts.

My hands roam his chest and shoulders and move down to grab him.

I squeeze and play with him as he sucks on my neck.

I move him so the tip of him is touching my opening.

He groans in my ear and I whimper.

It hurts and I want him in me.

"I want you inside me" I say as I press my body against him.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

He inserts in me slowly, gently until he is fully submerged.

My walls tighten around him, squeezing him.

I moan as he kisses me under my ear and whispers, "So tight..."

It's not long before he pulls in and out of me.

The water drips off of him and hits me but it only arouses us more.

I'm moving my hips against him as he moves in me.

"Yes. Oh yes." I'm begging enjoying his hands against my breasts, my own hands grabbing his ass and pulling him deeper with me.

We turn and the water hits my back and I'm grinding against him, his hands on my hips pulling me to him.

He groans as I move on top of him.

He pulls me down, kissing me passionately.

His hands squeeze my ass and are pulling me harder into him.

My legs are gripping him, and I'm moving forward and back forward and back when he turns us over, his body over mine.

I'm arching my back as he grips my hip, thrusting deeper and harder into me.

We're moaning, gasping, panting as we continue, close to the end.

He locks his hands with mine and places them on the floor near my head.

His fingers are entwined with mine as he is moving over me, in me.

"So...close..." he gasps. His forehead is on mine as he continues his thrusting in me.

I lean up and kiss him with so much spark, passion, hunger and love, he stops altogether.

I remind him that he's in me by moving my hips against his and he thrusts again.

My legs lock around him, my heels digging into his ass, pushing him deeper.

Our hands are still interlocked as we move and kiss.

My climax is three seconds away and I arch my back as it hits.

Stars and fireworks explode behind my eyelids as I release.

My bones are unhinged and I feel like jelly.

Jim releases with me and we shake with the euphoric feeling.

We're gasping as we stare into each other's eyes.

There is love and pleasure reflected in those blue orbs.

The water is still running and he is still in me.

There are no words to express how I feel at the moment.

I feel like I'm in heaven and nothing can ruin my blissed out body.

We say nothing as he pulls out.

We clean ourselves off in the shower.

When we are done, it's night and we get into bed with our PJ's and sleep enter twined with each other.

Our wedding is only a month away.


	22. Epilogue

She's wringing her hands in nervousness as she fidgets against the bathroom seat.

She's nervous yet excited but worried.

Those 2 minutes felt like an eternity.

She couldn't understand how it happened.

They were careful. Well, she was. She always wore that charm necklace to make sure she wouldn't get pregnant.

Jim made love to her two weeks ago.

She admits that she was feeling a little dizzy and nauseous.

Jim asked if she was alright and her answer would be 'fine' in order not to to worry him.

They've been married for 6 months and together for 4 years and it was wonderful, full of happiness and some fights.

Jim had finished his training and was working on the docks where the ships were.

He was in charge of commanding the captains for the ships and teaching them how to run a ship.

Vida had graduated and wanted to work taking care of baby aliens but Jim wanted her home.

She didn't complain much. The money Jim bought was enough to cover the expenses.

The timer beeped and she was frozen to her seat.

What if she was pregnant? What would Jim do? Will he want it?

So many questions rushed through her mind.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered as she slowly walked to the counter.

The test was there. She carefully touched the button that said 'reveal'

A hologram appeared and the words that she saw changed her world.

PREGNANT. It said in bold lights.

She read it over and over again until it sunk in.

She was pregnant!

A wave of nausea hit her and she gripped the counter.

Her hand flew automatically to her stomach.

She was carrying a human being in her.

The world shifted as she realized she was carrying Jim's child.

She was carrying a little piece of Jim in her.

Her heart swelled as the truth washed over her.

She was carrying Jim's child in her!

She touched her stomach, imagining the child growing in her.

Jim's child.

She already loved this child.

"I'm home!" She heard Jim's voice called downstairs.

She heard his footsteps up the stairs.

Emotions played across her face as she realized she had to tell him sooner or later.

She walked out of the bathroom, carrying the test behind her.

"There you are! You won't believe what..." he stopped at the look of her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She stood quietly until she spoke softly.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." She said louder.

She showed him the test. He saw the words as plain as day.

So many emotions played on his face until it settled on acceptance and love.

She was nervous but Jim was looking at her with a new emotion.

Appreciation and gratitude.

She was pregnant! And she was carrying his child.

He ran to her and hugged her, assaulting her with kisses.

Relief washed over as she saw Jim fill himself with pure happiness.

They held each other and Jim eagerly kneeled and lifted her shirt over her flat stomach.

He kissed her stomach and touched it with gentle hands.

"Hey there, Jr. I can't wait to meet you."

Neither could she.

* * *

**Thanks to Anon and musicmoonqueen who have been very faithful in writing reviews about my stories. I really appreciate it. There will be a sequel for this story, picking up where it left off...So look out and Special thanks to Anon who has been very faithful to me, I thank him a million times over until death..Lol Thank you Anon!**


End file.
